


Nurture

by UndeadPixels



Series: Amour and Affluence [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, if you've read Safe you know what to expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadPixels/pseuds/UndeadPixels
Summary: Attaining love and safety is an amazing feat, but to preserve these elements, you must nurture the source.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Amour and Affluence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852006
Comments: 29
Kudos: 48





	1. Aftermath

Toko and Byakuya drove home in silence, excluding the occasional sniffle from Toko or throat clearing from the latter. Toko prefers a reaction of any intensity compared to nothing. The iron curtain between them is torturous.

Toko almost face plants as the passenger door she leaned against swung open. Byakuya catches her, lifting her to her feet before grabbing ahold of her hand. He pushes the door shut with his free hand, locking the vehicle with the press of a button.

Toko is willingly tugged along by Byakuya through the parking lot, into the building, and onto the elevator. Upon entering the penthouse, Byakuya kicks the door closed and releases Toko. He strides toward and into the bedroom, and she scurries after him, afraid of leaving him alone.

"Byakuya?" She chokes out, peering around the corner and cocking her head at the sound of gushing water.

Toko enters the bathroom to see a half-naked Byakuya kicking off his shoes. Her arms go limp, dangling at her side as she attempts to control her breathing. Byakuya turns his head and stares at her through his peripheral vision for a moment, a silent sigh making his shoulders rise and fall.

"D-Do you want me..do you mind if I j-join you?" Toko stammers, too anxious from today's lasting events to drool over his figure.

Byakuya loosens his belt, Toko taking such as an invitation as she hurriedly removes her clothing. The progeny's boxers descend his legs with the pants. After stepping out of the pooled clothing, he hooks his big toe on the ankle of his sock and slides them off, leaving him bare.

Toko's peels her socks off, almost falling over in the process, but she regains her balance. Her glasses click as she sets them down on the counter beside Byakuya's frames. Finally, Toko steps toward Byakuya; However, she halts upon seeing his hand held out, signaling her to wait. She mouths the word "Oh," realizing he stopped her so he could turn off the faucet first.

With a final surge of water, the flow ceases, and Byakuya steps into the tub. Once both feet are submerged, he eases himself down until he's sitting in the jacuzzi. Toko admires how his long legs span from end to end, a fantasy prevented when Byakuya nods once, permitting her entry.

"I-I probably look like a crab," Toko taunts herself as she steps in. As she descends, Byakuya grabs himself and angles it to sit against his stomach. She feels him pressed against the small of her back once sat between his legs, her back pressed against his chest.

"It's n-nice, being able to cuddle this way without it being sexual. I d-don't mind when that happens, of c-c-course," Toko's anxiety levels worsen, so her stutter does in turn.

The uncomfortable silence is broken by Byakuya five minutes into their cuddling. "How long have you known?" He questions. The shock of hearing him speak makes Toko yelp and open her eyes.

Despite the question format, his deadpan voice makes it resemble a statement. Toko gnaws at her bottom lip for a moment, releasing it before answering, "A week. The last two days have been the w-worst."

"So you confide in your friends," Byakuya notes aloud. Toko sinks into the water a bit out of shame. "Don't misinterpret my mute state as discontent. I'm sure it was to prevent any uncouth responses to the announcement."

"You s-said 'I'm sure,' implying you don't know why," Toko calls out. Byakuya wraps his arms loosely around her, his biceps against her ribs as his forearms drape over her stomach.

"Correct. My brain felt as though it lapsed momentarily, and my processing power decreased. I recall my basal urges taking over the night we likely conceived them."

The memory flashes through Toko's brain at lightspeed, yet that night was so remarkable that the details are sustained. Byakuya's frenzied thrusting as he grew close, pulling out to hastily remove and toss the condom. The surge of arousal to their nether regions was derived from different sources; Toko witnessed his reckless behavior as a result of his desperation to feel her. Byakuya heard her utterly oversexed whine upon his removal, followed by a satisfied scream as he filled her again.

Those elements combined with their new restraint gimmick made for an explosive simultaneous release. "In hindsight, that night was superb, but I shouldn't have submitted to my basal urges," Byakuya admits.

Toko smirks, seeing an opening and taking it. "What, seeing me naked and cuffed was t-too much for you? D-Did you love teasing me, watching me writhe?"

Byakuya's breathing hitches for a moment as he reminds her, "Your seduction technique would only work on a lesser man, although that's not an option."

His deadpan tone becomes possessive, leaning in and whispering into her ear, "You are  _ mine _ , and I don't intend to release you." He roughly grips her thighs, lightly digging his nails into the flesh. "You are my prized possession."

Toko shuddered when he grabbed her thighs, but hearing Byakuya growl his assertion of dominance into her ear, that made her tremble. In an attempt to extinguish her arousal, Toko squeezes her thighs together, although the pressure has the opposite effect.

Toko moans softly, unable to hold it back and somewhat happy about it, hoping the sound would spur Byakuya on. To her dismay, he releases her thighs after a quick squeeze. To combat her disappointment, he draws circles on her stomach with his middle and index fingertips. This elicits a gratified hum as relaxation washes over her frame.

"Y-You're too good to me, darling," Toko praises. The right corner of Byakuya's mouth upturns to form a smirk, pink staining his cheeks as he sighs contently.

"It's paramount you receive optimal treatment as my partner. That's neither here nor there," Byakuya redirects. "There are more pressing matters I wish to discuss."

"W-What is it?" Toko's anxiety returns full force as she holds her breath, anticipating the worst. "Can you recall the suggestion I made last week?"

"Hm?" Toko fakes her bewilderment by limiting her speech, hoping it wouldn't raise suspicion. "You're terrible at being inconspicuous," Byakuya exclaims.

"I'll reiterate to streamline this conversation. I encouraged you to devote yourself to receiving professional help to further your development. Remember now?"

"I n-never forgot," Toko admits. "I'm just too cynical to benefit from therapy. I've h-had the chance to try since Towa City, but I'd rather g-get better on my own."

_ Perhaps her admission to wanting to improve is a start. I can work with this.  _ Determined to support Toko however he can, Byakuya places a gentle kiss on her shoulder before voicing his opinion.

"If that's the plan most efficient for you, I'll stand by it. However, with you bearing my child, you're my responsibility now more than ever. That doesn't excuse you from carrying your weight, of course."

"Isn't the weight of a b-baby enough?" Toko quips, Byakuya releasing an irritated grunt at her joke. "I'm referencing self-care. We've improved, but we have to be at the optimal mental capacity to handle a child."

"We h-have to grow for ourselves, and f-for our kid, I get it. I want to do it on my own," Toko turns around to face Byakuya, cupping her hand in the water and bringing it up to his head. His breathing slows as a section of his hair absorbs the liquid. Toko repeats this as she continues speaking.

"Happiness isn't my goal for t-two reasons. I've said once before that happy people write happy, shallow novels. The downtrodden can vividly imagine their ideal world, y-yada yada...You get the point."

"The quality of your writing stems from your somber perspective, understandable. The other reason?" Byakuya grabs her hand on its way down to the water, bringing it to his mouth. He places a gentle kiss on each fingertip, an expression of love that's become customary in their relationship.

Toko smiles delicately, as Byakuya places the final peck to her fingers on the pad of her thumb. He guides their hands into the water, releasing hers as he replicates her earlier procedure. After tilting his cupped hand to pour the water over her hair, he nods to encourage her speech. Her appeased expression shifts to determination.

"The o-other reason, right. Happiness is a fickle emotion that's readily abolished, and I refuse to set myself up for disappointment," Toko asserts.

Byakuya, impressed by her resolve, smiles softly and delivers a single nod. "Your commendable will is indefinitely sturdy," He praises, Toko's previous gratified smile returning tenfold.

"Before an appreciative kiss becomes a prurient interaction, we should wash your hair. Next time you make a momentous discovery, don't neglect bathing during the processing period." Toko pouts and nods a couple of times.

_ Sometimes, I wish you couldn't accurately predict my intentions.  _ Brushing the thought aside, Toko ceases her sulking as she positions herself to partake in their bathing tradition.

Byakuya extends his arms as Toko scoots in closely, hooking her legs around his waist as her ankles cross. Byakuya wraps his arms around her lower torso, hands grasping the opposite forearm to strengthen his hold on Toko. She entrusts him with her body, melting into his partial embrace. Per usual, he takes her repose as permission.

Byakuya slowly leans forward, concurrently angling Toko's descent into the water. He carefully dips her form until the liquid rises to the back of her ears, pulling her back up after a few seconds.

"Ready?" Byakuya asks as he uncoils his arms, grabbing her coconut-scented shampoo from the wall-mounted cubby. "Are you?" Toko teases as her hands reach for the erogenous zone between his thighs. He swats her hand with the bottle, her arm retracting in response.

"You're lucky I'd rather correct your disrupted bathing pattern. Otherwise, you'd already be on your knees," Byakuya warns.

Although his statement wasn't very cautionary, Toko's come to notice and understand his hidden implications. At first, the shock of his sudden reactions to her prodding excited her. After a year and a half together, the novelty wore off while the thrill intensified.

As her lover lathers her hair and scrubs her scalp, nails scraping against her flesh, Toko heeds his warning. She retrieves his 2-in-1 shampoo-conditioner bottle, repressing her eagerness to rush through this bath and inhale the sandalwood aroma the soap leaves behind.

His preferred fragrances are enticing to her, and despite his facade of disgust, he enjoys how she leaps at him after his showers. Anticipates it, even.

_ Even though I made a couple of advances already, I want to enjoy this. I need this. _

* * *

"Daydreaming?" Kyoko presumes, Makoto's body twitching once alike a toy with new batteries. After a few blinks, his eyes focus on the center of the ceiling. "I zoned out again, right?" He asks sheepishly.

Usually, Makoto tries to stimulate his mind by staring at textured items. The need to clean his mental slate is rare, but he's determined to fill every corner of his brain with fantasies.

"About our child?" Kyoko inquires, Makoto eagerly confirming, "Of course! It's all I can think about."

"Whenever I redirect my focus, I see a mini-me playing horsey with his younger sister. It fills me with so much joy," The Ultimate Hope explains. Kyoko cocks a brow with a soft smile.

"Aren't you skipping a few hurdles? Our first child has yet to arrive, yet you're toying with the idea of a second one. Patience is a virtue, sweetheart."

Makoto's heart rate speeds up as it always does when Kyoko calls him his pet name. She'd mistakenly called him it as she thanked him for making dinner, nine months into their relationship, and she's stuck with it. The bashful and overjoyed expression Makoto displayed made it hard to resist dubbing that his byname.

"I know, I guess fatherhood has already gone to my head. I'm looking really far into the future, my bad," Makoto apologizes with a shy smile.

Kyoko slides across the bed, remaining on her back until she reaches his figure. After turning onto her left side as he flips onto his right, she slips her arms beneath Makoto's, pulling him into a close embrace. Makoto's left arm serves as a head-rest for Kyoko while his right folds over her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful, Kyoko," Makoto mumbles into her hair, burying his face into her locks. "You can't see me in this position," Kyoko counters, prompting Makoto to chuckle.

"I don't have to look at you to know you're happy. You're listening to my heartbeat while we cuddle, as you always do. The occasional squeeze you give me when you're falling asleep to make sure I'm still here."

Makoto pauses his praise with a content sigh, resuming after he stifles his overwhelming joy. "Everything that makes you, you, is beautiful. I love you."

Kyoko's face flushes pink, responding sweetly, "I love you too."  _ Despite your commendation being commonplace, I'm not used to flattery. _

Makoto wastes no time in interrogating her about the pregnancy, a few seconds passing at most before he speaks again. "How do you feel about the kid? You don't seem super excited."

The concern in his tenor clicks in Kyoko's head.  _ He assumes I'm upset about the news. I don't wish to discourage him with my impassive demeanor.  _ With a light sigh, she speaks up.

"I'm not as excitable as you, but upon taking the test and seeing the confirmation...I jumped out of my skin. My attempt to remain calm was in vain." Kyoko's light chuckle makes Makoto smile lovingly.

"I felt euphoric to the extent I burst into a fit of laughter, standing in the bathroom's center, clutching the counter edge. This lasted for a minute before I thought of you."

"You wanted to tell me, but wanted it to be special. Right?" "Correct. I wanted you to experience the same elation, but I abandoned the idea to help Fukawa."

"Selfless as ever," Makoto compliments, Kyoko glazing over the plaudit by continuing her speech. "I'm positive Byakuya's reaction was out of shock. They will be fine. I'm centering myself around your positive reception and our child."

"I'm determined to be a good mother and a better wife," Kyoko concludes.

_ You never cease to amaze me, Mrs. Naegi,  _ Makoto admires in his head. "You're gonna be a fantastic mom, and you're already an awesome partner. We're still growing, but as long as we keep up hope, anything is possible."

Kyoko couldn't restrain her laughter, a slew of giggles escaping her as she backs up enough to look at him. As she gazes into his eyes, her brain creates a slideshow of anticipated memories.

"Anything is possible, hm? You truly are the Ultimate Hope," Kyoko compliments, Makoto's mouth turning into a coy grin. He quips, "I'm clearly still lucky, too, for me to be in bed with you."

Kyoko's giggles return as she playfully pushes him away, causing him to chuckle as he sits up and reaches for her wrists. After Kyoko feigns struggle, Makoto pins her arms beneath his knees and mercilessly tickles her.

Their boisterous laughter fills the room, touching every corner and seeping between every crack. Kyoko's giddy laughter from her initial pregnancy discovery returns.  _ This is an absurdity, yet I love it. I love him. _

Her fingers ascend Makoto'sthighs, and upon making it to his stomach, she lightly jabs at his bellybutton. The gleeful shriek he released after the poke, as he fell onto his back, made her release a guffaw. Both of them are lying down, tears forming from their chortling, savoring the moment.

_ I'm sure they'll have Makoto's smile. An ahoge is a given. Hopefully, they adopt his optimism. _

Kyoko peeks at her husband, watching him wipe away tears with his index fingers. His laughter is waning, but his smile grows.

_ I may have the potential to be a fantastic mother, but you will be an outstanding father. _


	2. Month One: Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya's decision to make a detour for Toko ends their day on a happy note.

"I d-despise hospitals and everything they entail," Toko denounces. Byakuya settles with sighing to express his exasperation, as rolling his eyes while driving is risky.

"Adapt and overcome your distaste. We'll be attending every required appointment," Byakuya declares. Toko jumps in her seat as her head snaps to face him with a frown. "Wha- No. Why?!"

"You're bearing the next generation of the Togami lineage. I refuse to let negligence create complications. Our child  _ will  _ be delivered and will thrive. As a Togami, the world will quake beneath their heel."

Toko knows his reason extends beyond the pride he's displaying now. Bringing it to light won't derail the conversation as she wants, and changing Byakuya's mind won't happen.  _ This is better for the kid and for me, I guess. Today's appointment wasn't awful, anyway. _

"Fine, if it m-makes you happy," Toko complies. Byakuya presses his foot lightly to the brakes until he stops at the red light, then takes a look at Toko.

_ I didn't intend to pamper her this early into the pregnancy, but keeping her happy is imperative,  _ Byakuya rationalizes. He looks up in time to see the light change green.

"You will cease your sulking once we make it to the store," Byakuya says as he drives onward. "U-Um...Okay," Toko agrees, a hint of confusion in her tone.

Their drive was silent up until they arrived at a large department store. Usually, Toko would have a panic attack merely passing by a public establishment, but Byakuya's worked on squashing that anxiety.

On their year anniversary, he held a private dinner date for them in their living room. After eating various snacks and watching Seijun Suzuki films, Byakuya announced that their next instance of bonding would be in a public setting. Toko scoffed, and as the credits rolled, pushed her boyfriend onto his back. Before he could protest, she straddled him, and the rest was history.

The next morning, he reiterated his plan while nursing a cup of coffee, and ended it with a chuckle. Toko knew this was his way of quipping, "Nice try."

"Fukawa, you have five seconds," Byakuya states impatiently, bringing Toko's head back to the present. She grabs his extended hand and allows him to pull her out of the vehicle.

"No need to contract your grip, I'll hold your hand per usual," Byakuya comforts, locking the car then guiding her through the parking lot.

"So, w-why are we here?" Toko inquires as they enter the building. "Why else? We're getting furniture for the baby's room," Byakuya briefs.

Toko's newfound pep in her step and toothy grin makes Byakuya smirk. "Never thought I'd see you so excited to go shopping," "I've adjusted. Plus t-this is different!"

The stars in his lover's eyes brought the progeny indescribable joy.

Byakuya doesn't mind shelling out money for a valid reason, as he only invests in quality products. The prices of the vast quantity of items Toko has in their cart are underwhelming.

_ How can anything this cheap have longevity?  _ He questions.  _ Whatever makes her happy, I suppose. _

"Before you toss more decorative items into the cart, let's move onto the furniture," Byakuya guides. The next hour is spent choosing between different shelving and dressers.

Initially, they were divided on the theme for their kid's room. Eventually, the color scheme became prevalent: Black, dark gray, and golden yellow. This palette persisted until Toko tugs on Byakuya's shirt sleeve, pointing at an all-white crib.

There's nothing remarkable about it at first glance, which he was prepared to comment on. Toko wildly wagging her finger made Byakuya scan the display again, noticing what caught her eye. A regal crown pattern is carved into the wood, with the corner beams extending higher than the rest of the crib. Atop these columns are small plastic golden crowns.

"I-It's perfect, isn't it?" Toko states, Byakuya nodding once in approval as he approaches and grabs one of the boxes containing the bed. His arms flex as he carries it to the cart, placing it inside.

After gently nudging Toko aside, Byakuya takes over pushing the cart to the self-checkout area. As he paid for the many items they'd gotten, all she could think about was how his muscles amplify upon lifting the weight.

_ I've gotta get him to wear short-sleeves more often. _

* * *

Spare bolts lie on the floor in a neat pile beside Byakuya, who's tightening barrel nuts with an Allen wrench. Toko's hanging white Christmas lights along the walls, using a stepstool to assist in suspending them higher for safety. Once the final portion is wall-bound, Toko steps down from the elevated surface, admiring her work.

"I think this looks good, r-right?" Toko seeks feedback, but only receives a dismissive grunt from Byakuya. With furrowed brows, she turns her head to glare at him.

Upon seeing him so focused on tightening the last barrel nut, her irritation fades into admiration.  _ He really is dedicated to our family,  _ Toko realizes, smiling sweetly.

Byakuya stands up, towering in comparison to her 5'4" stature.  _ I already miss feeling taller, but I can't force him to sit back down. I prefer how imposing his aura is when he's above me. _

"Wretch your brain free from the gutter, you're drooling on the carpet," Byakuya demands. Toko's eyes dart open for a second, coming back down from her fantasy and wiping her chin with the sleeve of her Henley shirt.

It took Toko a while, but she started wearing the clothes Komaru bought her so long ago. Today's outfit consists of a dark gray Henley shirt, the top two buttons undone with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. Skinny, high-waisted navy blue jeans hug her form in ways that often put Byakuya in a trance. Had the pair kept their shoes on upon entering their home, Toko's fit would include an all-white pair of low rise sneakers.

"You're staring," Toko calls out with a smirk. "I k-know you like tighter clothes on me, but not t-that much."

Byakuya adjusts his glasses by the right hinge, the right corner of his mouth tugging into a smirk. "You've become more observative during our time together. I'm impressed."

"Before you say something undignified, let's shift gears. I commend your efforts in decorating the room, it looks exceptional," Byakuya continues. "How are you feeling?"

"Really hot, and not in the good w-way," Toko complains, "The r-rest of this pregnancy is gonna be a pain."

"Higher basal body temperature is normal during early pregnancy, among other symptoms. These implications are worthwhile," Byakuya informs and comforts.

"Have you been d-doing research? Wait, that's a stupid q-question. I know you have," Toko voices. Byakuya chuckles lightly, tuning her out as she rambles on about nonsense, he presumes.

The black changing table covers the outlet where the Christmas lights are plugged, a black dresser snug against the wall opposite the crib. The dark green carpet Byakuya had installed a week ago complements the color scheme they chose.  _ I'll find a white shag rug to tie the bed and lights in together. _

Toko's chatter ceases as she watches Byakuya approach the changing table, extending his arm and flicking the switch to the lights on. Given most of the day was spent assembling and decorating, daylight has been replaced by twilight.

"Rotate the knob until you hear a click," Byakuya commands and gestures toward the primary light switch. Toko nods, taking a few quick strides toward the door where the control is mounted.

The room's overhead light dims until it completely shuts off with a click. After retreating a couple of steps, Toko's eyes sparkle with joy at the sight of the softly illuminated room. She turns her head to stare at the crib, admiring how the beams cast shadows onto the mattress.

_ We'd be able to see their tiny closed eyes and soft hair as they sleep, thanks to how the light hits the crib,  _ Toko imagines. Overcome with emotions, she rushes to Byakuya and hugs him from behind.

He feels her face nuzzle into the slot between his shoulder blades, evoking a smile from him. It's not one of his smirks or an overconfident toothy grin, but a legitimate display of glee.

"I love you, Byakuya," Toko enunciates, proud of herself for controlling her stutter.

Byakuya blushes, humming softly as her fingers descend his torso and tug his shirt untucked. He hardly clears the fog in his brain before her hand unbuckles his belt. Despite how badly he could use the relief, he prioritizes the baby's health.

"Have you eaten since our return home? You may be used to going without, but our kid isn't," Byakuya grills. Toko ceases her advances, hands still gripping his belt. "I g-guess I should eat now."

"Do you have a taste for anything in particular?" "You, but I c-can tell you don't want to." Byakuya's eyes widen for a moment, then he recalls his research.

_ Increasing or decreasing libido, right. This pregnancy will be a wild ride for both of us, perhaps literally. _

"Nachos sound good," Toko decides. "Considering it's late, I'll order some so I can stay here with-"

A squeeze in the southern hemisphere of his body forces the remainder of his statement down his throat. The soft gasp that erupts in place of his words excites Toko beyond belief, grinning as she watches Byakuya lower his head. He stares at her hand, watching it slip away from him and disappear behind him.

"The sooner you order it, the more t-time we'll have," Toko's voice adopts its usual provocative tone as she says that. "I suggest you hurry," She concludes, succeeding in managing the stammer again.

Toko exits the room and gets halfway down the hall to the bedroom before seeing Byakuya leave. The way he sped out of the room with an awkward limp to his walk made it overt he felt the repercussions of fit clothing.

_ Fukawa one, Togami zero,  _ Toko thinks proudly. Crawling onto the bed and lying in the center, her back against the headboard, she counts the seconds between Byakuya's heavy footsteps.

"You s-sure you didn't forget to pay? That was pretty fast," Toko teases as Byakuya kicks the door shut behind him. "Master's so e-eager..."

Toko licks her lips to capture her drool as Byakuya advances toward the bed in silence. His right-hand undoes and tugs the belt through the loops, tossing it to the floor before climbing onto the bed. As his lips capture hers, the time factor melts away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet chapter with a happy ending, how fun. :D The next chapter will be longer, as I've got something special planned!


	3. Month Three: Friendship Fragment Obtained!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko accepts the fact she needs maternity clothes and calls upon Kyoko to accompany her. Toko didn't anticipate the circumstances of their trip, but there's a happy ending for everyone anyway.

For the past five minutes, Toko's been pacing to and fro while tapping her index fingers together. Her itchy scalp is driving her insane, but she can't blame it on anything besides her anxiety.

The morning started off normal; Wake up to Byakuya's alarm, stay in bed for an hour, bathe and brush teeth, get dressed. This routine played out flawlessly, until the sweatpants and loose tank top she'd picked wouldn't fit. After trying three different pairs of pants and five shirts, Toko accepted the fact Byakuya's clothes won't make do anymore.

Now she's walking around in her underwear and bra, trying to build her confidence enough to call Kyoko. Suddenly, her ringtone disrupts her fear-fueled train of thought. She snatches the phone off of the kitchen island and answers the incoming call.

"I w-was just about to call you!" Toko lies. "You sent me a vague message and didn't expect a subsequent phone call?"

Toko's silence answers the question for Kyoko, who continues after a few seconds of quiet. "So, what did you need? No stalling."

"...I'm too big now," Toko whines. Kyoko bites her tongue for a moment, realizing what Toko is implying. "You need maternity clothes," Kyoko says in the format of a question, but the tone of a statement.

"Yes, and given you're p-pregnant too, I thought we could do it together. Even though you're almost a month f-further along," Toko suggests. After a minute of muffled speech on Kyoko's end, her voice returns to standard quality.

"That's fine, although I'd like to know, why not ask Komaru?" "I've been pestering her too m-much lately. Are you still able to drive?"

Kyoko's frown is evident in her voice as she admits, "Not really. The fatigue and pain are overwhelming, so I have Asahina help when Makoto can't."

"The s-swimming bimbo, right," Toko insults, her eyes widening upon hearing Hina speak up. "That's me! We'll be out the door in five. See you soon, Fukawa!"

With that strangely enthusiastic response to Toko's insult, the call is ended on Kyoko's end.

_ Kyoko did say Hina helps her when Makoto can't. I should've hung up after that, I can't do this. _

Toko looks down at her pronounced stomach, rubbing her hand over it in small circles, simulating what Byakuya does on emotional nights. Occasionally, he comes across a subject in a psychology book that reminds him of shelved memories. He's never cried as a result but instead seeks comfort in Toko and their baby, rubbing the protrusion where his heir grows. Depending on Byakuya's strength at that moment, he'll either confide in Toko or caress her stomach in silence.

Toko brings herself back to the present moment, sighing as she accepts the circumstances. She hurries back to the bedroom, finding the loosest clothing Byakuya has and slipping them on.

_ This is gonna be a pain. _

* * *

A modest red four-seater vehicle pulls up, Toko spotting Kyoko in the passenger seat. Toko stands up from the bench she was perched upon, making her way to the car and tugging the driver's side rear door open. After sitting down, Toko shyly waves to Kyoko, who smiles softly and says, "Hello."

"Hey, Fukawa," Hina greets, "If you need anything, let me know! I'll try to juggle you both," She offers with a small laugh. Toko simply nods.

_ Well, it's a start. At least I didn't get insulted this time,  _ Hina notes. Pulling off from the curb and driving toward the main city street.

During the drive, Kyoko and Hina chat about whatever came to mind while Toko opted to remain silent. Occasionally, she'd see Hina check on her in the rearview mirror, smiling when their eyes would meet.  _ Today is definitely gonna be a pain,  _ Toko predicts.

"Did you and Makoto already get clothes for the baby?" Hina asks Kyoko, who's sliding hangers aside to observe different shirts.

"Sort of. We opted to keep the gender a secret after Komaru eagerly suggested it. While Makoto desperately wants a girl," Kyoko shrugs, "I'm indifferent. Either will suffice."

Hina laughs at the professionalism of her statement. "Suffice? C'mon Kyoko, you can let up around us. Phrasing it how you did reminds me of Togami."

"W-What's wrong with that? Don't insult Master so casually, you brainless m-mermaid!" Toko interjects, Kyoko and Hina whipping their heads back at the sound of her voice.

"...So, that's what it takes to get you to speak," Hina says with a lighthearted chuckle. Her right-hand scratches the back of her tilted head with shut eyes, continuing her statement. "Mermaids are good at swimming, so I'll take that as a backhanded compliment this time."

Toko frowns and mumbles something under her breath, Hina returning to her usual bubbly self as she and Kyoko continue their search. Toko rolls her eyes with an exasperated expression, turning to look through a rack of pants. This went uninterrupted until her name was called out.

"Fukawa!" Hina whoops, waving her hand to beckon Toko over. She speed walks over to the two women, feeling fatigued already. "W-What? This better be worth the walk."

"Look at this adorable top I found! It reminds me of you. It's pretty aggressive, but brutal honesty is your thing," Hina smiles, holding up the shirt.

Toko's eyes get that joyful sparkle that exhibits her emotions much better than words could. Hina holds out a short-sleeved dark-gray tee that reads in black print, "Touch the Bump, I Punch the Throat." Toko's hands gravitate toward the shirt, but she stops herself and retracts them.

"It's f-fine, I can find something better," Toko turns down, a solemn look in her eyes that Hina notices. Before Hina could object, Kyoko speaks up. "I'm feeling a bit fatigued, is it okay if I sit down?"

"Of course! I can keep shopping for you, you go ahead and relax," Hina responds with a smile. As Toko begins to follow Kyoko's departing figure, Kyoko halts and turns.

"You're going with Hina," Kyoko asserts. "W-What? No way, why?" "You've been isolating yourself this entire trip. Even if you refuse to speak, at least accept her help."

Toko blinks a couple of times, considering her options.  _ I can't go home, I can't sit with Kyoko. This is my only option, albeit super shitty. _

"Fine," Toko grumbles, watching Kyoko subsequently walk away to a nearby chair. Toko looks to her right, seeing Hina further up the aisle and catching up with her.

Hina attempted a few times to make small talk to no avail. With a frustrated sigh from the swimmer, she turns on her heel and stops. The agitation quickly transforms into shock as her reflexes take over, catching Toko before she could fall.

"Jeez, d-do you two ever warn people when you're g-gonna stop?!" Toko denounces. "My bad, Toko! I shouldn't have let my frustration get ahead of me," Hina apologizes.

Toko freezes and glares at Hina, who cocks her head before realizing why Toko looks so angry. "I'm not apologizing," Hina says after a minute of their staredown. Toko maintains her scowl.

"You and Togami are really similar, you know that? You both think shutting people out is a smart, defensive move as if life is a board game. Well, what are queens without the knights and pawns?"

Toko cocks a brow, the other furrowed in confusion. "Are you making a c-chess analogy?" She questions condescendingly.

"You're missing the point. You're hindering yourself by pushing people away," Hina retrieves the shirt from earlier from her hand-basket. Toko's eyes widen, preparing to reprimand Hina for not returning the article to its rack.

"This shirt, for example. You really wanted it, I could see it in your eyes, but you refused to admit it because  _ I'm _ the one who suggested it," Hina continues. She puts the shirt into Toko's basket with a soft smile.

"I know there's tension, but I think we could be great friends. I'd like it, at least," Hina concludes. Toko eyes dart from the shirt to Hina, and moments later, her gaze softens. This evokes a brighter smile from the Former Ultimate Swimming Pro.

"Seems you aren't a brainless mermaid, just a stupid one. W-Wanting to befriend me...Who am I stop you?" Toko agrees.

Hina jumps in place with her balled fists brought to her chest, a grin on her face. After landing, she takes a step toward Toko but stops, scratching her head nervously as she did before.

"Too early for hugs, yeah?" "D-Definitely. Erm...We should check on Kyoko. I'm getting tired and hungry."

Hina shoots an enthusiastic nod in Toko's direction, peeling out toward Kyoko. Toko makes it there a couple of minutes later, Hina and Kyoko smiling at her, eliciting a tiny grin from the Former Ultimate Writing Prodigy.

After paying for their individual purchases, the three Former Ultimates stop for donuts and head back to the Naegi household. While waiting on Makoto to pull up, the girls dine on the unhealthy snack Hina loves so much.

"I can't wait for you guys to have your kids already! I totally call being the babysitter," Hina exclaims. "Why're you s-so excited? Changing diapers, having v-various bodily fluids on your clothes, constant crying," Toko lists.

Kyoko chuckles, gingerly taking a bite of her jelly-filled donut, covering her mouth as she speaks. "I don't find that to be particularly exciting, either."

Hina pouts, countering their statements promptly. "You two are looking at the minor stuff, think about their first words! How exciting it'll be to see them take their first steps," She squeals and shakes her fist excitedly, continuing her speech.

"You two have to tell me when they're walking. The next step is swimming! And after we've worked on their technique, I can take them out for donuts!"

Kyoko and Toko share a look, Hina reading their gazes and frowning playfully. "Hey, that could be an awesome routine for the kids. Don't look at each other like I'm crazy."

As Toko and Kyoko laugh, Hina ceases her pouting and honks the car horn. Makoto's louder horn beeps a second later as he pulls into the driveway. Kyoko's smile looks subdued to Toko, who observes her from the backseat.

Makoto rolls the passenger window down while Hina rolls her window down, bursting into a fit of laughter. Makoto lowers the volume of his music with a grin and chuckle, yelling out, "What? This is a classic!"

"W-What the...?" Toko mumbles, Kyoko turning her head to look at and inform her, "Makoto's a fan of mainstream music, old and new."

Toko simply nods upon hearing the clarification, turning her head and watching as Makoto turns off and exits his vehicle. He walks up to Hina's lowered window, resting his arms on the door as he smiles.

"How long were you guys waiting?" Makoto asks, Kyoko responding, "Roughly twenty minutes. Also, Britney Spears?"

Makoto's face flushes pink, the look in his eyes saying, "You betrayed me." Hina's laughter returns in small bursts, choking out, "I knew I recognized the voice! Toxic, right?"

Makoto reflexively reaches for his hood, but upon grasping at the air for a moment, he remembers he's not wearing his hoodie. "Yes, Toxic. It's really catchy, okay?"

"I'm gonna take over, as usual, Hina. Thanks for helping Kiri out again today," Makoto acknowledges before walking around the hood to Kyoko's seat.

Kyoko waves, stating, "I had a great time with you two. Until next time." With Makoto's help, she exits the car and shuts the door, walking with her flustered husband to their front door.

Hina, who's now come down from her laughing high, turns the car back on. "Would it be easier for you to stay back there?" She inquires, Toko taken aback by the considerate question.

"Probably. Y-You're taking me home now, right?" "Yep. Hopefully, Togami's there, so you don't have to sit there alone all day."

Toko nods, staring into the rearview mirror as Hina looks back. She shoots her a smile before directing her focus on backing out of the driveway.

_ Your joy is infectious, Asahina,  _ Toko comments to herself, a smile spreading on her face.

Makoto locks the door behind them, preparing to head into the kitchen, but Kyoko's tiny gasp catches his attention. "Are you okay?" He frantically questions.

"Yes, I just...I felt a flutter in my stomach," "A...flutter?" "No, actually," Kyoko shakes her head, brows furrowed. "More like a kick."

"A kick?!" Makoto exclaims, throwing his keys down onto the kitchen table and gently tugging Kyoko to the couch. Once she's sat down, he kneels and holds his hands out. "Guide me," Makoto urges excitedly.

Kyoko firmly grasps his hand, pressing it to her stomach and moving it to different areas. Makoto's gleeful grin eventually dissipates into disappointment.

"I guess they've clocked out for the- Wait, left!" Makoto directs, Kyoko's face painted with confusion. "What?"

"I felt something beneath my thumb!" He announces, using his right hand to guide her hand alongside his left. After a moment, they felt it.

The quickest, smallest protrusion that barely presses Kyoko's flesh to Makoto's hand. This contact transmits what feels like electric currents through his digits. The shock travels up his forearm, striking every inch of the muscles in his bicep, then coursing down into his chest.

Makoto fixes his gaze on Kyoko's face, tears welling up in his eyes. He knows he's being overemotional, but he can't help it. Kyoko opens her mouth to speak, but an extrusion of greater strength strikes her palm.

Kyoko's intent was to comment on Makoto's impassioned state, but now, that same feeling courses through her. Her pulse picks up as her heart pounds, a million thoughts running through her mind, but only one stands out.

_ Up until now, our baby's felt more like a stagnant figure. This is truly happening, though. I'm carrying a child. _

Makoto interrupts her thoughts by embracing her tightly but being mindful of her baby bump. Kyoko wants to say something, anything, but there's too much going on in her head. She concludes that words won't do her feelings justice, so she wraps her arms around Makoto.

The Naegi's sit on their couch in an embrace worth a million words and tears. In this rare moment, there's no despair; Only hope.

"Alright, here we are. The great Togami's oversized home," Hina jokes, and to her surprise, Toko releases a small chuckle.

"Speaking of, here he comes," Hina announces, watching Byakuya exit the building's main doors and stroll toward her car.

"I just wanted to say I had a great time today, and that I meant what I said about swimming lessons." They share a laugh at Hina's determination, Toko agreeing, "Y-Yeah, I suppose it's a good skill to h-have."

Byakuya, who's made it to the vehicle, knocks on the driver window. Hina opens the door, which surprises him as he quickly steps back. "You could've warned me," Byakuya chides.

"Always be quick on your feet," Hina quips with a smirk. She opens the rear door, taking the bags from Toko and setting them on the ground.

"My arms do work, you know," Byakuya interjects, nudging Hina aside to help Toko out of the car.

"Sorry, I've gotten used to helping Kyoko," Hina lies. In actuality, she just wanted to guilt him into helping his girlfriend out, rather than depending on herself to do it.

_ I'm willing to help, not be a maid,  _ Hina rationalizes mentally.

Once Toko's out, Byakuya retrieves the bags and stands at the curb, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Make sure you show Mr. Ego what you bought," Hina jokes, concluding, "Have a great night, Fukawa."

She turns around and tugs the car's driver door open, freezing upon hearing, "Toko." Hina turns and cocks her head, seeing a smiling Toko still behind her.

"Y-You can call me Toko," She corrects, remaining still for a few seconds before awkwardly nodding. She hurries around the trunk of the car to Byakuya, the pair walking beside each other toward the grand building.

Asahina's chest jumps a bit as a single chuckle leaves her, a smirk growing as she sits down and shuts the car door. As the car starts and she grips the steering wheel, she says aloud, "Goodnight, Toko."

The sound of her roaring engine fades as she drives off, Toko looking back to see exhaust gas in Hina's wake.

**Later...**

"Asahina found that one, you said?" Byakuya asks, gesturing toward the dark gray shirt draped over the couch backing. "Yeah, it took some coaxing for m-me to admit I- Huh?"

"What?" He inquires, standing from the island stool, tossing a strawberry into his mouth. Byakuya hadn't eaten since breakfast due to his busy day, so he's been snacking on fruit.

"This isn't m-mine, I think," Toko contemplates. "There's a note attached," Byakuya points out, prompting Toko to rotate the shirt.

** Tell your baby boy/girl, when they see this, that Auntie Hina bought it! **

"Oh G-God," Toko facepalms after reading the note, extending the shirt to Byakuya. Swiping his hands against each other to rid them of debris, he yanks the post-it from the fabric. A light chuckle escapes him, backpedaling and sticking it to the island counter.

"I presume you two are closer now. What does the shirt say?" Byakuya inquires, Toko observing the shirt.

It resembles the other tee, except for it being white with black lettering. Toko reads the graphic aloud, "I was an inside job." Toko's eyes widen as she watches Byakuya chokes on the grape he just grabbed.

"I think our son, or daughter, will love 'Auntie Asahina.' I'm sure of it," Byakuya says. The mocking tone he applied to the title he gave Aoi made Toko smile.

Toko simply nods in concurrence, rather than laughing at his jest, setting the shirt down and showing off her other purchases. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun yet stressful to write, only because Asahina is so bubbly in contrast to characters like Toko and Byakuya. Props to Zenonaa for giving me a better song option than *NSYNC's "Tearin' up My Heart." xD Much love to you all!


	4. Month Six: Surprise Guys Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once Byakuya's heart tapped his brain, the overwhelming mirth engulfed every muscle, vein, and nerve in his body. His train of thought derailed, destroying the Earth beneath it as it followed a new path. The rails that kept Byakuya's calculated composure active were abandoned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, my apologies for not finishing this sooner! Mental health is insane. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think it's my longest one. :)

> **Byakuya:** Naegi, did Hagakure send you an obscure invitation?
> 
> **Makoto:** You know you can call me Makoto, right?
> 
> **Byakuya:** Naegi.
> 
> **Makoto:** Okay, then. Um, yes he did. He called it a surprise guys day!
> 
> **Byakuya:** Mitigate your enthusiasm.
> 
> **Makoto:** :(
> 
> **Byakuya:** He said to convene at Hope's Peak and wear casual attire. I will see you shortly.

Byakuya sighs and leans forward, setting his phone face-up onto the coffee table. His left arm retracts from around Toko's shoulders, falling to his side as he stands and rolls his shoulders back to limber himself.

"F-For a pair of social o-outcasts, we get invited out a lot," Toko comments.

"To label me an outcast is criminal," Byakuya grunts, a sharp pain striking his nerves before relaxing his shoulders.

"W-What's a better term for you, then?" Toko furrows a brow and cocks the other, averting her gaze from the TV to her lover's shaggy hair.

"You're the author here, use your brain and come to a conclusion," Byakuya quips as he steps over her feet, walking toward the kitchen. Toko smirks, her eyebrows relaxing as she releases a mischievous giggle.

"An introverted walking superiority complex, w-who's glasses were stuck in the freezer," She teases. Byakuya's brows furrow as he irritably defends, "That was one time."

Toko's giggle from moments ago returns, lasting a few seconds longer. Byakuya sighs, opening the fridge door and scanning the contents. He grumbles something about the lack of food, glancing back at an occupied Toko.

_She went from reluctantly eating twice a day, to devouring everything. That baby is ridiculously increasing her consumption, but as long as they're healthy._

"Tell Komaru we're out of food, _again_ ," Byakuya requests. "How many t-times have we made her run an errand this w-week?"

Toko turns her head back, looking at him with anxiety painted in wild streaks across her face. He bit his tongue as he studied her features, deciding that a smart remark isn't in their best interest.

"I don't know," Byakuya finally answers, "But I'm positive she wouldn't mind helping when it's a necessity such as food."

Toko, seemingly displeased with his response, turns back to face the tv. Byakuya notices her head drooping to accentuate her disquiet, although her posture doesn't falter as it used to. _Her stomach is sizable enough that it's restricted most of her abilities, one of which is her slouching._

Byakuya approaches the couch and towers behind the seating's backing, cupping Toko's slender shoulders and squeezing gently. He runs his thumb over the cotton fabric of her dark-gray maternity shirt, the same one Hina found a few months prior.

The click of Byakuya's tongue attracts Toko's gaze, compelling her to rear her head against the couch's back. It reminds her of her alter's inhuman physique contortion. The way her spine arches into a curve until her head's nearly level with her rear, or her ability to rise from Toko's fainting spells with ease. The most notable deformity is the elongated tongue that recoils back in their mouth upon reverting to Toko.

Her tastebuds always tingle after they swap, as well; The intensity of the sensation is dictated by Jack's satisfaction. The prickle is distinct only when her bloodlust is satiated. That quality, combined with the searing sting of her carved flesh from a new tally, tells her everything.

_One of the many cons of sharing your body with a murderous fiend,_ Toko wistfully acknowledges.

Byakuya's thumbs kneading the back of her neck wakes Toko from her stupor, relief washing over her as she shuts her eyes. The light, long strides of his digits evokes a low groan from her, feeling his ministrations ward off her anxiety.

"You possess many great qualities," Byakuya begins, watching Toko's brows twitch occasionally. "One of which is your intelligence. When you're not tripping over your syllables, you're one of the few that can maintain discourse with me."

His brows furrow in determination due to her lack of a response. He's assigned himself a goal to make Toko happy, and a Togami doesn't quit at the first sign of defeat. They persevere until they're victorious, a value that Byakuya intends to instill in their child.

"You value strength and solitude, as do I. Whether we chose a healthy approach to socialization is beyond me. I believe our independent nature suits us, and we're working out the kinks anyhow."

Byakuya's palms glide across her skin, heading from Toko's neck to her upper arms. Utilizing every part of his hand, he massages down from her shoulders to her lower biceps.

"Your beauty, in my eyes, remains unparalleled. There's nothing objectively wrong with you; Not your mole, not your smaller frame, and not your scars. They are part of who you are, and I choose to love all of you."

Toko's mouth twitches, Byakuya noticing it and sinking his teeth into the weak point, solidifying his victory. "I love you, Toko Fukawa. You're an integral part of my life, and I'm positive such will be the case for our child."

Byakuya didn't have much time to revel in his victory, Toko's grin becoming a blur to him as he's tugged down by his hair. His lips meet Toko's, and after the shock wears off, they find their rhythm. A minute or two later, she releases her hold on him, and he returns to standing upright.

"You're welcome," Byakuya states, a small smirk on his face as he watches Toko return her head to a normal position. "W-Weren't you supposed to leave?"

"Yes, although I didn't need a reminder. I'll get dressed and be out the door, but don't hesitate to call if you need me to return."

Byakuya cuts the corner around the couch, but before disappearing down the hall, he stops and says one final statement. "In fact, please do call. Anything to shorten the time spent with Naegi and Hagakure."

Toko chuckles, watching as Byakuya departs to the bedroom. _Good luck,_ She jokes to herself, predicting the level of chaos that will ensue with the Former Ultimate Hope, Clairvoyant, and Progeny in the same place.

* * *

Panic! At The Disco's "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" plays at mid-volume in Makoto's car. He hums along to the tune with a smile while he creates a group text with Komaru and Kyoko.

> **Makoto:** I love you two :)
> 
> **Komaru:**?

Komaru was quick to send the question mark, Makoto chuckling as he waits for Kyoko's response. Komaru spends more time on her phone, usually texting Toko or Hina. Kyoko uses her device to read and conduct research, with texting or calling being a rarity. After a few minutes, Kyoko sends a text.

> **Kyoko:** I love you too, but why the random group message?
> 
> **Makoto:** I'm spending the day with Hiro and Byakuya. 'Nuff said.
> 
> **Komaru:** Hiro isn't that bad, but good luck separating that fight!
> 
> **Kyoko:** Reasoning should work fine.
> 
> **Komaru:** I'll prepare for the funeral!

Makoto smiles, preparing to type out whatever witty response he could muster. A knock on the car window startles him, jumping in his seat as his head snaps to the left.

"What the- Byakuya?!" Makoto hollers, pausing his music before rolling the window down. "You weren't kidding about seein' me shortly," He continues with a tense chuckle.

"I'd expect the host of this 'surprise guys day' would be waiting for us, yet it appears Hagakure is late," Byakuya complains. "I could be spending my time with Toko."

_Byakuya's agitated yet being thoughtful? That's odd to see from him,_ Makoto notes. He picks up an unidentifiable vibe from the progeny but opts to stay quiet.

"Why don't you take a picture?" Byakuya huffs, Makoto's cheeks tinting pink upon being called out. "My bad, I zoned out," Makoto admits.

"Speaking of zoning out, here comes our favorite spacey moron," Byakuya remarks, both Former Ultimates sighing upon hearing the approaching noise.

Yasuhiro's engine roars as his exhaust puffs out gas emissions, the vehicle's strain depicted in its appearance and functionality. Byakuya's agitation manifests into a frown as he turns away from Makoto's car to watch Hiro park.

"Hey gu- Ow!" Hiro yelps as he bumps his head into the hood of his car. Makoto holds back his laughter while Byakuya's expression turns blank, resisting the urge to sigh as Hiro finally exits his vehicle.

Hiro rubs his head during his approach, letting his arms fall to his side upon stopping at Makoto's car. "Hey, what're you guys doin' standing around? We've got somewhere to be!"

"Firstly, Makoto is sitting, not standing. Furthermore, we've been waiting for you to arrive in that lousy excuse for transportation. Why don't you use your savings on a new vehicle?"

Byakuya's criticism evokes a defensive statement from Hiro. "C'mon, don't be like that. Not everyone can afford the newest convertible, right? Back me up, Makoto!"

Makoto blinks twice, watching as both men stare down at him. Byakuya has a soft expectant smirk while Hiro appears panicked. _I'm gonna be the middle man today, aren't I?_

"Um," Makoto raises and scratches his cheek with his right index, a tense asymmetrical smile on his face. "I think you're just hoarding money. I still haven't forgotten how you tried convincing me to donate an organ."

"That's old news, dude. Not cool," Hiro contritely says, his hands on his hips with his head angled down. His right eye is shut while the other's brow is furrowed.

Byakuya's smirk grows, nodding once in approval toward Makoto before averting his focus to Hiro. "Your idea of hanging out mustn't be standing around in a parking lot, correct?"

"No need to get snarky, inflate-a-head," Hiro halfheartedly jokes, continuing in a cheery tone, "We're goin' bowling!"

"Bowling? You mean the activity that requires I enter a grubby establishment and roll a ball down a polished plank? That serves no true purpose," Byakuya objects as he curtly crosses his arms.

"Lighten up, it's for fun!" "And if this is some scheme you've devised to earn money?" "I'd never do that to you guys, c'mon."

Makoto and Byakuya's unmoved expressions pressed Hiro to elaborate. "Okay, I would've done that before, but totally not now. This day is about you two becomin' dads, ya know? I think you two deserve to have fun before you're tied down."

"Tied down?" Makoto's brows furrow, convincing himself that Hiro didn't mean to sound offensive. "Not like that! Look, I'm just tryin' to make some good memories with you two. For serious!"

"We'll go," Byakuya asserts, Makoto reluctantly nodding a few seconds after.

"Awesome!" Hiro cheers, "Makoto, you're driving, yeah?" He says with a grin.

"Yes, he is," Byakuya decides, pushing his glasses up by the bridge. Makoto sighs defeatedly, asking, "Do I get a say in any of this?"

The responses he received from both former ultimates were simultaneous and contradictory. Hiro piped, "Of course," while Byakuya simply rebuffed, "No."

Yasuhiro jogs around the rear of Makoto's car while Byakuya departs toward his vehicle, each of them eventually getting situated. After Makoto enters the address into his GPS, he sets off with the progeny in tow.

"How's life with the wife?" Hiro inquires, a small hearty chuckle following his question. _Did he laugh at the fact it rhymed?_

Makoto brushes the thought off, responding, "Fantastic. She's a real sweetheart, although the pregnancy seems rough on her. I've gotten snapped at a couple of times."

"A mom's wrath is crazy, so a mom-to-be must be insane," Hiro jests, the two men sharing a laugh at their reality.

"Who woulda imagined we'd all be okay? After the tragedies, I mean," Hiro reminisces, turning his head to face Makoto before continuing. "It's awesome that you and Togami found your joy in the ladies."

_That statement was formatted oddly, but this is Hiro. He means well,_ Makoto justifies. "It's been tough getting over it all. I still feel bad about waking Komaru and Kyoko up so often, screaming from nightmares."

Makoto's expression hardens while Hiro's softens. "Dude, I had a couple of night terrors too. Mostly about my mom, but I was super relieved to hear she was okay. Everything is great, yeah?"

"As great as can be," Makoto concurs. For the remainder of the drive, they sat in comfortable silence.

"Are we all chipping in on the fee?" Makoto asks, rolling the sleeves of his mauve sweater up to his elbows.

Makoto is the casual type outside of work, so dressing the part comes easy. Today's outfit consists of a mauve jersey-knit sweater with a white collar, Turkish blue denim jeans, and white low-rise sneakers.

"Nah, it's my treat. I wouldn't invite ya out and make you pay," Hiro informs with a grin. Hiro's outfit is laid-back to an almost lazy extent, as expected.

He's wearing a white tee with oversized black pants rolled up above his ankles. As he walks, his black-strapped brown sandals clap against the floor. Absentmindedly, Hiro also spins the beads of his bracelet with his right hand.

"As if you could afford such largesse," Byakuya snorts, "I'll cover the expenses and spare you the shame of coming up short."

Byakuya's definition of casual attire differs from Makoto and Yasuhiro's ideas. The progeny wears a white dress shirt with the top button undone, sleeves cuffed to his mid-forearm. The dark navy blue tapered trousers complement his wheat brown Chelsea boots, as well.

Makoto hears Yasuhiro grumble, "Dick," beneath his breath, prompting the Ultimate Hope's guffaw.

Makoto and Hiro catch up with Byakuya, who's waiting at the front desk for them. "We have one game at lane 12, make it count," Byakuya states before walking off to the ball and shoe rack with the others in tow.

Makoto and Byakuya pick an eight-pound ball while Hiro opts for a seven-pounder, much to the latter's amusement. This initiated a minor argument between the Former Ultimate Clairvoyant and Progeny. Lucky for Makoto, it simmered down by the time they arrive at their lane.

"Alright, I'm predicting that I'll win this game by a surprise strike. Anyone wanna place bets?" Hiro questions with a toothy grin, standing from his seat and admiring the dingy bowling shoes.

He looks up from the footwear to see the unamused expressions on his friends' faces. "Okay, no need to kick my teeth in with your faces," Hiro dolefully says.

Once the game was set up with their names accounted for and the number of rounds chosen, they began. The start of their game was lousy, but they got into the grove at different paces. Even with Byakuya's boastful remarks and smirks, then Hiro's excuses for his performance, they had fun.

"The tenth and final round. Togami leads with 89 points, Naegi falls short with 75, and Hagakure has a whopping 79! Who will win?" Hiro says in a stereotypical commentator voice.

"Seems falling short is a specialty of Naegi's," Byakuya taunts with a chuckle, "While this gag of yours is comical, to put it lightly, I'd rather you finish up."

"I second that. I'm not a fan of the ridicule I'm receiving," Makoto concurs defeatedly. "Um, maybe after we eat?" Hiro suggests timidly.

"You're joking, yes? The game ends on your note. I don't wish to be here any longer, just certify my victory with your inadequate performance."

Makoto furrows his brows as he observes Byakuya's features, searching for a sign as to why he made that extraordinarily crude remark. At first glance, nothing stood out from his typical agitated expression, but then his jaw clenched.

"I'm gonna get us some snacks. You two can eat with me at the table, or just chill here," Hiro says before departing toward the stand a distance behind them.

The silence settles between them in a thick fog, one that threatens to suffocate Makoto, which prompts him to swallow his anxiety and speak. "You're really irked today," He comments.

Byakuya waves a dismissive hand, rebuffing, "Aren't I always?"

"That's almost a valid point," Makoto rejects, garnishing Byakuya's attention as he turns his head to observe him. Suppressing the fear, Makoto adds some assertion to his tenor.

"You're easily provokable today, you're overly vocal with your success and quiet about your failures in the game. Your body language tells the tale, too."

Byakuya stares blankly at Makoto, unsure of where to lead the conversation after such a direct and accurate conclusion. "Talk to me, man to man," Makoto urges.

_Man to man, hm?_ Byakuya considers. His father was adamant about keeping your quarrels close, as your misfortune could be another's lottery ticket. A Togami's image must be sublime, as they're meant to exploit others' defects rather than have their own exposed.

_I've already broken the mold of the Togami lineage. If I'm neck-deep, what harm can submerging myself do?_

"I will confide in you under the belief you won't exploit my shortcomings," Byakuya gives in, Makoto barely succeeding in repressing his shock.

"I imagine role models are those who embody morality and compassion, elements of that nature. In the Togami family, profound wealth and influence dictate your status."

"My half-siblings were unworthy of the Togami name; However, I was destined to inherit the power since birth. My superiority was established in the womb. Luck was not and never will be a contributor to my conquest."

_Is he taking this opportunity to boast?_ Makoto internally questions, listening to the progeny ramble.

"My strength and resolve are why I triumphed over my competitors. Even the Killing School Life couldn't deter my success, yet it tarnished my abiding nature."

Makoto bites his tongue, knowing he'll receive a snarky remark if he speaks now. He subconsciously leans in to pay better attention.

"During the mutual killings, I briefed you on the inheritance system the Togami family followed. I've abandoned this to be with Toko, with no regrets. The time I've spent with her has been fruitful, and we've pushed each other to pursue individual growth."

"My personal prosperity has been flourishing up until recently. I've been faced with doubt and uncertainty, with no clear solution to this inconvenience."

The cogs in Makoto's brain whirr to life as he connects the puzzle pieces. "You're anxious about becoming a dad, aren't you?" He quizzes despite knowing the answer.

"Correct. I have no true guide to follow, as my father had Aloysius care for me in his stead. Regardless of how much research I've conducted, there is no certainty in my ability to raise a child."

Byakuya's frown depicts his internal frustration, rather than being an irked expression directed toward someone. "I can fail in this regard, and there's no turning back if I do. That child would be a permanent reminder of my inability to care for anyone but myself."

Byakuya's frown persists, and as the silence suffocates the scene again, his antipathy worsens. Makoto can't quite relate to the backing for this fear, given his parents were involved in their children's lives. It's a concern he's developed regardless. Rather than dwelling on this and taking years to comfort Byakuya, Makoto voices his heart's message.

"I don't think a parent can truly fail their child. At some point, that kid becomes an adult and their decisions become their own. There's no controlling how they turn out unless you're the only factor in their life, but that's not possible. If it is, that's definitely unhealthy."

Byakuya stares blankly at him as he taps his foot; On this rare occasion, it's out of anxiety rather than impatience. _I didn't expect him to listen to me, but I've got his attention now. Might as well put it to use,_ Makoto decides.

"You don't need examples to follow because as a parent, you have to follow your own values. The same way you can copy their success, you can replicate a mistake."

"You're implying something along the mediocre lines of, 'find your own way.' Am I right?" Byakuya says with a hint of piqued interest in his tone.

"Exactly, but when you say it like that, it sounds sorta lame," Makoto pouts. After a flustered sigh, he continues his speech.

"Honestly, I'm petrified of becoming a dad, and it led to some changes in my behavior. Kyoko noticed and I folded after some coercion. What was shame became confidence thanks to her words. I'll sum up what she told me."

"There isn't a man in the world prepared for fatherhood, 'cause kids are a gamble. You never know what you're gonna get," Makoto reiterates. Byakuya's previous ire returns in his voice as he states, "That doesn't ease my mind."

"Then I'll get right to the point. You're gonna be an awesome father, Byakuya. You're strong, confident, and accepting," Makoto had trouble saying the last one. "You have your flaws, but who's exempt from those anyway? That's what'll make you an even better parent because you'll grow with your kids. They'll teach you something about yourself, I'm sure."

Byakuya wore a critical expression that quickly shifted to appreciation, sending Makoto a smirk and grateful nod, to which he grinned back. "The aura feels super light compared to earlier," Yasuhiro exclaims as he approaches the table.

"You eat at a sloth's pace," Byakuya shames before demanding, "Finish the game."

Hiro rolls his eyes and retrieves the seven-pound ocean-blue ball, taking a deep breath before sending the ball down the lane. Byakuya's smug expression transformed into disbelief as the object veered left, hitting the pins at a perfect angle.

"Strike! Booyah!" Hiro hollers, swiveling on his heel and clapping his palm fiercely against Makoto's, who extended his arm for a high-five. Byakuya's shock persists.

"I guess 30% is a good prediction rate after all, huh?" Makoto jokes. Given the jest was targeted at Hiro, he didn't expect Byakuya to respond.

"Indeed, it is. You have two final attempts. Complete those, and we'll be on our way."

The three men share smiles of varying degrees, Hiro complying with Byakuya's kinder-than-usual order. After completing the game, they exit the building and approach the cars. Hiro and Makoto shared jokes on the way, Byakuya silently splitting off to his parking spot.

"Think he's alright? I've never seen him so spacey," Hiro questions, Makoto maintaining focus on the road as he drives them to Hope's Peak.

Before Makoto could respond, Byakuya's convertible passes them up with two honks, evoking a smile from the men. "I think he's just fine," Makoto concludes.

* * *

Byakuya shuts and locks the front door, turning around and heading into the living room. He tosses his keys over the couch as he passes by, the set landing on the coffee table.

"I've returned with food, as I know you haven't cook-" Byakuya tilts his head and cocks a brow at the sight of Toko shoveling a square of a fluffy pancake into her mouth.

She freezes, the fork still in her mouth with her lips sealed around it. Slowly, she drops the pen in her other hand and raises it to her shoulder, waving shyly. That's when Byakuya notices the open notebook in front of her.

"Not only did you cook, but you're writing again?" Byakuya quizzes, Toko bashfully correcting, "I never stopped. I j-just don't write around you."

"Why?" Shot out of his mouth before he could bite his tongue. "Lately, you've been w-working a lot. I'd prefer to spend time with you since you aren't home as often."

Byakuya's heart twinges at the thought of Toko being by herself for so long. _At least she's used to it, and it seems to be a productive time for her._

"Well, if you're still hungry after finishing that obscene amount of food, there's takeout," Byakuya informs as he sets the bag onto the dresser beside the door. He advances to and climbs onto the bed, sitting beside Toko.

"What are you d-doing?" Toko says through her chewing. Byakuya leans in and places a peck on her cheek while scooping the pad and pen up. "Putting this away, obviously," He answers.

The progeny scoots backward on the bed until he's before the pile of pillows. He pulls the top drawer to their nightstand out, placing the items inside and closing it.

"Finish your meal so we can relax," Byakuya orders, Toko quipping, "You m-mean cuddle? You can say it."

Pink paints his cheeks due to his embarrassment. Desperate to change the topic, he opens his mouth but stops short of a word as Toko yelps. He glides across the covers until he's at her side.

"D-Damnit," Toko murmurs, prompting Byakuya to cup her shoulder with one hand and the underside of her stomach with the other.

"I presume the aches have returned? I can prop the pillows and-"

The couple's eyes lock, Toko swiftly placing her hand beside Byakuya's. Without a word, they look down and see a small mound of flesh rise and fall near the center of her gut.

Toko isn't phased by the feeling, as she'd been experiencing light flutters for a month now. However, the sight of her skin extending like so is unfamiliar. Another new element is Byakuya's labored, shaky breathing. She stares at him again, prepared to make a likely futile attempt at calming him.

Suddenly, Byakuya's breath hitches upon feeling a couple of light kicks strike different sections of his palm. He's bursting at the seams in glee, similar to Toko's form. His heart was loaded into a flare gun and fired into the sky, the organ soaring until it reached the peak of its travel.

Once Byakuya's heart tapped his brain, the overwhelming mirth engulfed every muscle, vein, and nerve in his body. His train of thought derailed, destroying the Earth beneath it as it followed a new path. The rails that kept Byakuya's calculated composure active were abandoned.

One emotion consumes the space left by the train; Exuberance. Byakuya's dejection toward such superfluous joy doesn't surface, because he won't allow it to. He's drunk off of this feeling and intends to drink more.

* * *

Kyoko shifts in her slumber as Makoto's phone screen reveals the ceiling with a buzz, disrupting the sleep-inducing darkness. Makoto's eyes flicker open into a squint as he reaches for the device, ignoring the notification as he sees the time.

_Who's up at eleven o'clock texting people?_

After tapping the popup, and feeling thankful Face ID unlocked his phone beforehand, he reads the contact info. Makoto's eyes open a bit more upon seeing the name, scanning the screen to see a short message.

> **Byakuya:** Baby kicked.

The chat bubble appears for a minute, then another text comes in.

> **Byakuya:** I'm not scared anymore.

Makoto's lips tilt into a lopsided grin as he uses his thumb to respond.

> **Makoto:** Your kid sensed the stress, haha. Goodnight :)

Makoto's body activated auto-pilot as his brain shut off, setting the phone back onto the nightstand face down. His phone buzzed once more, but Makoto's eyelids were too heavy to pry open.

> **Byakuya:** Goodnight, Makoto.


	5. Month Eight: Naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' One could compare a smile to the crescent phase of the lunar cycle, but that would imply their grin holds a subtle glow to enhance the serene aura. The baring of Makoto's teeth isn't ethereal nor poised enough to be classified as this. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, after a good while too! For once I've been busy, but I'll attempt to return to posting regularly again. This one was super fun to write. :D (To clarify, this is month nine for Kyoko, but month eight for Toko.)

Sunbeams strike the black walnut floorboards through the living room window, accentuating the grain and shades of the wood. The lavender walls are complemented by white and black furniture; A black coffee table and end table, gray polyester rug, and white Lawson sofa. On both ends of the couch, there's one square-patterned gray throw pillow.

The throw pillows are one of the few new additions to the Naegi's home. Makoto moved in shortly after their wedding, leaving his previous house to Komaru. After a few days of preparation, Makoto moved in with only four boxes of his belongings. The contents included family photos, clothing, and other personal items. 

Kyoko's eyes fixate on her favorite item in their home; A framed picture of Makoto and Kyoko slow-dancing at their wedding, taken by Mahiru Koizumi. Having the senior class attend the ceremony was Makoto's idea, as the group only recently was reintroduced to society. Teruteru prepared a substantial amount of food, considering Akane's attendance meant her appetite was coming too.

_ The occasion went smoothly, even with minor hiccups such as Mikan's clumsiness and Nekomaru's boisterous behavior. I believe they all played a part in perfecting an already outstanding day. _

Kyoko's reminiscing is interrupted by the loud ding sound erupting from her phone's speakers. She knows who texted her without looking at the device, and while she's reluctant to answer, ignoring them won't help.

"Oh, thank you," Kyoko thanks as Hina hands her the phone. "No problem! I know it's hard to move around when you're 'bout to burst," Hina smiles.

"I'm sure being full of donuts differs from pregnancy," Kyoko jokingly refutes, evoking a chuckle from Hina. Another text comes in, prompting Kyoko to unlock her phone and open the chat.

** Makoto:  ** Hey <3 Komaru is being mean, haha. How are you? I can come home if you need me to

** Makoto:  ** Do you want me to grab takeout on the way back?

Kyoko's sigh pulls Hina's attention, her dark copper brown ponytail swaying as her head turned. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, Makoto is just being overattentive again," Kyoko informs passively, looking up at Hina. "I've confided in you about his smothering behavior. The coddling was tolerable during my first term, but now it's exacerbating."

Hina smiles softly, a different reaction than usual. "I know you're not too crazy about being dependent, but I think you could stand loosening up a little. A lot of women would love to have such a selfless and devoted husband."

Kyoko nods, appreciative of her friend's words, as they made her evaluate her emotions. After a moment, she types and sends a message back.

** Kyoko:  ** My apologies for the late response. You'll be exhausted by the time you return, the extra trip for food will knock you out.

** Makoto:  ** You know me too well. Komaru works me like a dog :(

** Kyoko: ** You're adorable.

** Makoto: ** Why'd you say that?

** Kyoko:  ** I assumed we were making overt statements.

** Makoto: ** If that's the case, I love you very much!

** Kyoko:  ** Obvious indeed. I love you too.

"See? You're smiling! Embrace the love," Hina exclaims with a giggle. "It's around lunchtime, so I'll make us something to eat. How about Onigiri?"

"Sounds good," Kyoko nods, standing up from the couch and stretching her arms.

Although relaxing is ideal during this final month of her pregnancy, she tries to move around as much as possible. It doesn't help that Makoto and Hina have restricted her from working, assuming she'll stay up until ungodly hours of the morning. This isn't an inaccurate prediction, but the lack of freedom brought about thanks to the pregnancy is vexing.

_ 30 minutes' worth of food preparation should be adequate time for me to get something done,  _ Kyoko speculates.

"I'm going to rest in my room while you cook, okay?" Kyoko states in her usual stoic tone.

"Of course. Get all the rest you need, and if you need me, just call out!" Hina says cheerily, standing and heading into the kitchen with a pep in her step.

Kyoko shuffles down the hall with balled fists and furrowed brows. The Braxton-Hicks, or practice contractions as Makoto casually calls them, have been frequent. The clenching sensation that descends her uterine muscles has grown uncomfortable as they intensified over time.

Her memory of making it to the room and sitting at her desk is blurry. The ache riveting her spine isn't new, but her intuition is waving a red flag. Kyoko ignores it, shifting in her cushy office chair with the intent to ward off the contractions. Her focus keeps reverting to her gut feeling that something's amiss.

_ I need to focus, time is not my friend today.  _ Kyoko doesn't remember opening and powering on her laptop, but apparently, she did. Her index guides the cursor via the computer's trackpad, opening a web browser and checking her emails.

Her face is twisted into a knot of frustration at her lack of focus. The words on her screen are barely comprehendible as the contractions rehearse in a notably intense and somewhat painful fashion. As her brain tosses the previous red flags sky high, Kyoko stands up with the intent to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. Walking that distance doesn't sound pleasant, and it wasn't a good idea to stand.

_ Oh, God,  _ Kyoko repeats to herself as an unfamiliar trickle of liquid seeps from between her legs and washes over her thighs.

She mindfully hurried to the end of the hallway, the pains in her back intensifying. "Hina!"

Hina whips around, the volume of Kyoko's cry igniting a fire beneath her. "I just finished the food, you- Oh.  _ Oh! _ "

"We need to leave  _ now _ ," Kyoko insists as she grits her teeth, hurrying to exit the house. Hina sprints out the door after her, retrieving her car keys from the pocket of her red tracksuit jacket as she shuts the door behind them.

**Meanwhile...**

Makoto and Komaru have spent the last three hours belting lyrics to various songs they played over the latter's speaker. Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl" is booming through the compact device, the siblings' vigor reaching new heights as the song progresses.

At this moment, they're screaming the spelling portion of the tune.  _ I never thought I'd spell the word bananas at the top of my lungs,  _ Makoto merrily reconciles.

Both Naegi's opted to release the laughter they'd suppressed toward their unfathomable actions, rather than finish singing the song. The final portion is merely the artist repeating a curse-ridden lyric.

Makoto's phone vibrating in his back pocket catches his attention as the hilarity subsides. Upon retrieving the device and seeing Asahina's contact info on the screen, he motioned for Komaru to pause the playlist. With a cocked head, she complies and watches him answer what she assumes is a call.

"Hey, Hina! Everything okay?" Makoto's smile as he spoke swiftly deteriorated as Hina clamors frantically.

"You need to get to the hospital ASAP," She urges vaguely, shivers running down Makoto's spine. He recalls the dismay he'd felt seeing Kyoko's body during the Final Killing Game, fearing something's happened now.

"What's wrong? Are you two okay?" He clings onto hope despite the invasive despair coating his veins.  _ Kyoko and the baby are okay, I just know it! _

"Kyoko's water broke, so if that's your definition of okay, then yeah!" Hina retorts.

Makoto blinks once as he comprehends the witty remark, shaking off his exasperation at the lousy timing. "I'll be there in a flash," He assures.

Hina hung up, leaving Makoto to prepare himself for a stressful drive. "What was that about? You sounded shaken up," Komaru inquires.

"Oh, Kyoko's having the baby," Makoto informs nonchalantly.

Komaru's eyes widen, turning the speaker off and shoving her phone into her denim-jacket breast pocket. She jogs to the front door and retrieves her car keys from the rack beside it. After swinging the door open, she halts and stares at Makoto perplexingly.

"What's the holdup? Your wife is having a baby yet you're as still as a pillar!" Komaru hollers. Makoto remains unresponsive for a minute, then his hands rocket to his hairline and claw through his locks.

"Kyoko's having the baby!" He bellows anxiously. "I'm gonna be a dad. Oh jeez,  _ I'm gonna be a dad _ ," He realizes aloud.

"That's how this works, yeah. We need to hurry, Makoto," Komaru urges, observing her brother's panic attack. After a few repeated sentences from him, she decides to take charge. If she doesn't, they'll be here all day.

_ I refuse to miss my chance to meet my niece and establish my role as the cool aunt! Makoto needs to be there for Kyoko, too. _

"I'm driving, you can criticize me later. You're gonna kill us both if you drive," Komaru asserts, grasping his right wrist and tugging him out the open door.

* * *

"Komaru, you just hit a curb!" Makoto shrieks, his dinner plate eyes staring ahead as he prays for the ride to end.

"That happened in the past," Komaru exclaims defensively, her hands holding the steering wheel in a vice grip. Her next sharp turn elicits an outcry from Makoto. "How did you get a license?!"

After considering possible answers, she shrugs and coolly admits, "I have no clue."

The time between the remainder of Komaru's traumatizing driving and their travel through the hospital flew by. Makoto's hand clamps onto the door handle, preparing to bridge the gap between him and his wife. Rather than twisting the knob, his grip on it repeatedly contracts and loosens.

"What's wrong?" Komaru asks despite knowing the answer. Makoto's changed a lot during the time she was held captive, but upon returning, she recognized his key traits still shone through.

"I imagine you already know, but this is your way of letting me talk, right?" Makoto chokes out through his ragged breathing. Komaru nods once, prompting him to sigh before speaking again.

"I'm scared, Komaru. This fear's nothing like the terror of the killing games, which is a good thing, but what if-" "You can't focus on the what if's, Makoto."

Makoto turned his head to face his younger sister, his hand still on the handle. He didn't expect her to cut him off with such a simple statement.

"It'll only make you feel worse. I used to think that way while I was in Towa City. What if I really am useless? What if mom and dad  _ are _ dead? What if I die, would you be okay?"

Makoto's gaze softens as she allows him a peek at her past anxiety, listening to her voice waver as she recites her fears.  _ How much trauma have you endured, Komaru? _

"The time Toko and I spent aiding the city's recovery really helped me recuperate. I realized that it's okay to think about what could happen, but not to obsess over it."

"Ah, I'm drawing this out, aren't I?" Komaru brandishes a lopsided, awkward grin with her right finger poking her cheek in thought. Makoto shakes his head, visibly easing Komaru's mind as she relaxes her body.

"To make a long story short, you can't let the possibilities control you. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say this; You're gonna be an incredible dad, Makoto. I know you'll do your best."

The siblings stare at each other with varying degrees of joy. Makoto's soft smile is appreciative and relaxed, while Komaru's supportive grin beams hope into her older brother. After a few moments of their shared optimism, Makoto turns his head to face the door.

Aided by newfound hope and encouragement, Makoto takes a deep breath and twists the knob. A click of the knob mechanisms shatters the barrier in his mind, solidifying his resolve as he pushes the door open.

The sunlight felt harsh on his eyes compared to the artificial lighting he adapted to in the hallway. The pastel blue and purple walls complement the white tiled floor, with Kona-stained wood cabinets beside the bed. The large window that spans from floor-to-ceiling seemingly lets in more light as he and Komaru step into the room.

"That took you two a while," Hina comments as she turns around, letting go of Kyoko's hand as she approaches Makoto. She stops a few steps away.

"Are you okay? You look a bit shaken up," Hina asks softly. "Yeah, just nervous. Komaru almost got us killed on the way here, so that didn't help," Makoto quips, evoking a fast response from the woman in question.

"Hey, we got here in one piece. Not like you would've done any better," Komaru pouts. "We should give them some space," She directs to Hina, who nods and pats Makoto's shoulder as she passes him.

The door clicks behind him, leaving the couple alone in the surprisingly spacious room. Makoto freezes as he did earlier, but for a different reason; The sight of his wife lying on the hospital bed, her head turned to face him.

The two long lavender locks that accompany her bangs cascade the pillow and her shoulder, a few strands knocked askew onto her face. Her porcelain skin gleams and radiates an unparalleled joy. You wouldn't know that based upon the small crescent her lips form. Makoto's trained eyes can see past her repression; He knows she's as thrilled, eager, and terrified as he is.

Makoto's eyes travel to her studded black gloves, the fact she's still wearing them amusing him enough to evoke a chuckle.  _ That's Kyoko for you. _

"They didn't ask you to remove them?" Makoto quizzes with a cocked brow, a tilted grin on his face. "No, thankfully. I would've insisted they remain on had they asked."

Makoto's muffled laughter comes out as a "pfft" sound, and as he opens his mouth to speak, Kyoko's voice interrupts his train of thought.

"I imagine your legs work, so I'd advise you to sit down during our stay here. You'll regret wasting your energy later," Kyoko urges with a lazy gesture toward the chair beside the bed.

An embarrassed Makoto nods once, closing the space between them by approaching the seat. He leans over and captures Kyoko's lips with his, a hand placed on the bed beside her arm for support. Kyoko's left-hand cups Makoto's cheek as he smiles through the kiss. This quickly transforms into a cheery chuckle, drawing a smile on Kyoko's face as she brings her hand to the back of his head. With a gentle tug of his hair, he pulls back enough to look at her.

"You're such a joy, Kiri," Makoto praises. Kyoko's blushing contrasts her stoic remark.

"Our marriage means we share your surname, so wouldn't your nickname of mine be obsolete now?" She questions, releasing her hold on his hair.

Makoto settles into the mediocre comfort of the chair, keeping his focus on Kyoko's features. "You're still Kirigiri at heart, ya know? That's part of who you are, and I love whatever makes you, you."

The pink tint coating Kyoko's cheeks is painted over by a rosy pastel red. She shoots him a single nod, averting her gaze as her blush intensified.

Makoto and Kyoko's eyes open upon hearing the door creak. They'd been resting for the better half of 5 ½ hours without interruption.

A pair of desaturated light purple eyes lock onto Makoto through the crack, the gap between the door and its frame widening as the nurse pushes it open.

Long, asperous dark purple hair contrasts with the white apron the woman is wearing. Her airy voice barely reaches the couple's ears.

"Mr. Naegi, u-um, I didn't think you'd be here. Why wouldn't you be, though? I'm so s-stupid for making that assumption. Please don't hate me!"

_ Yep, that's Mikan.  _ Makoto smiles, waving his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, I don't hate you. How could I hate you? If it weren't for you, Kyoko wouldn't be here right now."

"That's true, y-yes. Thank you...Thank you for not hating me, Mr. Naegi," Mikan meekly appreciates.

"You can call me Makoto," He insists, his smile faltering to reveal a neutral expression as he gestures a finger toward her hands. "What's with the clipboard?"

"Ah! I almost forgot why I c-came here. I need to check how much Mrs. Naegi's dilated," Mikan's voice hushed as she spoke.

"Kyoko is fine," Kyoko assures. Mikan's lips twitch into a tiny smile, a few nervous nods rattling her brain.

The Ultimate Nurse approaches and pinches the rim of Kyoko's hospital gown between her fingers, watching the soon-to-be mother look away bashfully. A yelp from Mikan seizes the pair's attention.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto blurts with more anxiety in his tenor than he'd like. "N-Nothing's wrong! It's just...Kyoko, you're fully dilated."

Makoto's eyes snap between Kyoko's somewhat surprised expression and Mikan's now standing form. "That means...?" He quizzes.

"Once your baby descends the birth canal...The, um,  _ eventful _ part of labor begins."

Makoto's eyes widened, preparing to question her further before Kyoko releases a shriek. "Huh?!" He reacts with cocked brows and a dropped jaw.

_ She totally jinxed it!  _ Makoto internally hollers.

"I'm getting the doctor, try to keep her calm," Mikan orders, her frail personality flying out the window with shattered glass in its wake.

_ Nurse mode activated, I guess? _ Makoto joked to ease his stress.

**Later...**

Time scampered along quickly as Kyoko's pained grunts and occasional yelps ricochet off the walls. Makoto's hand has been macerated in Kyoko's death grip. The loss of color in his complexion concerned Mikan enough to flash him a glance, his response being a quick thumbs up.

_ I think my nerves are dying, but I've endured worse. _

"The head's nearly out! Now, I'll need you to relax for a moment to let everything stretch," The doctor orders. "Take short breaths and blow them out. Don't strain yourself," Mikan adds.

Kyoko's grip on Makoto's hand loosens as she steadies her breathing during this brief moment of calm. After some time passed, Mikan urged Kyoko to resume pushing.

Kyoko's final wail splintered the thin layer of paint on the walls, her eyelids wrinkling as they press together and leave colorful shapes in their darkness.

_ Was that the final push?  _ Makoto questions. It has to be. Otherwise, suspenseful silence wouldn't have draped itself over their collective bodies.

Makoto's body trembles as shivers wrack his spine, splitting at his shoulders and snaking down his arms, leaving goosebumps as evidence. This phase of labor took an hour and some change, leaving the Naegi's eager to see their child already.

Makoto's mouth hangs agape as he observes the doctor and Mikan's features, anticipating  _ anything  _ at this rate. Torturous seconds pass, then the doctor's cheeks rise, and his crow's feet pronounce themselves. He stands from his stool, cradling the baby in his arms as he nods to Makoto.

"It's a boy!" The doctor hoots. Kyoko's pupils peer between parted lids, watching with a smile as Makoto springs into action. Meanwhile, their baby cries, and Mikan suctions his nose and mouth for fluids.

The Ultimate Hope leaps out of his chair and jumps into the air with a pumped fist, hollering out his jubilance. "Hell yeah!" Makoto howls.

After a few more jumps, he calms down while still boasting a wide, toothy grin. One could compare a smile to the crescent phase of the lunar cycle, but that would imply their grin holds a subtle glow to enhance the serene aura. The baring of Makoto's teeth isn't ethereal nor poised enough to be classified as this.

Upon slicing an orange, a vibrant hue galvanizes your eyes. Warm titian tones evoke a sense of joy and infect you with that emotion. Makoto's smile embodies that slice with unparalleled merriment.

He descends from his high as Mikan beckons him, to which he strides over and stops beside the doctor. His eyes widen, yet his gaze softens, staring at his newborn son. Two clamps constrict the umbilical cord, the doctor handing him a pair of sterilized scissors. Blinking away tears that pressed his flood gates, Makoto severs the link between the clasps.

"We'll give you two a moment with your son before we carry out the usual procedure," Their doctor states with a smile hidden behind his mask. He holds out the baby, Makoto gingerly cradling him with a smile.

Kyoko's eyes are open rather than squinted as they were earlier, tear streaks staining her cheeks. She's thankful she angled the bed earlier, allowing her to rest somewhat upright. This made it much easier to retrieve their child from a positively overwhelmed Makoto.

Kyoko observes the baby, who's crying became occasional whimpers over time. His puffy eyelids separate enough to allow a good peek at their color, which knocks the breath out of Kyoko. Small, dusty purple eyes return her gaze, subduing her in a trance as she ignores Makoto, who's taking pictures with his phone.

After snapping one last photo, Makoto sits in the chair he'd leaped from earlier. He focuses on their kid's features, a tiny chuckle of disbelief parting his lips.

"He has your eyes, but I suppose mine washed out the color for him," Makoto states with a hint of shame. Kyoko could read him like a book, despite maintaining her gaze on their son.

"There's nothing wrong with him carrying your traits, as well. It appears he retains a mixture of our genes," Kyoko comforts. "His hair is an ashy brown with lavender streaks...and adorably enough, he seems to have your ahoge."

Kyoko's smile seeps into her tone during the second statement, the audible adoration forcing all concern and sadness to evaporate from Makoto. A thick tuft of hair sticks up compared to the light layers that mostly lay flat on his head.

"I hate to interrupt, b-but um, we need to run some tests. Nothing's wrong, this is just procedure," Mikan stutters, having approached the couple as they admired their newborn.

Following a reluctant nod to Mikan, Kyoko tugs Makoto's shirt collar to bring him closer, whispering something in his ear. Another sweet citrus smile forms on his face.

* * *

"Heeey," Komaru drew out her soft greeting as she pushed the room's door ajar. "Cool if we come in?"

Makoto pipes up, "Sure!" while Kyoko cocks her head and questions, "Who's we?"

Her answer came in the form of the door being opened fully, four people filing into the room. Kyoko's head returned to its usual position as her mouth tugs into a soft smile.

"Whoa, I didn't expect the hospital to look so nice," Yasuhiro voices as his head slowly cranes to observe the space's appearance.

"Clinics were one of the first facilities restored after the tragedy, so I'm not surprised," Hina brushes off. Her dismissive tone shifts to ardor as she sees the baby in Makoto's arms.

"Ohmygoshthey'rehere!" She exclaims without missing a beat, being careful not to squeal too loudly. Komaru and Hina zip over to Makoto while Hiro coolly trails behind them.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" "Super adorable, dude," Hiro answers Makoto with Hina nodding in concurrence. Komaru grins as she latches onto an opportunity.

"So, what do we call him? Mini-Hope?" She teases, Makoto chuckling as he imagines a scenario where his son possesses an Ultimate Talent.

"No, but that's a cute nickname," Makoto rebuffs, "I'm claiming that for myself, then. My nephew, the Ultimate Mini-Hope," Komaru giggles.

"Under my supervision, this Lil' guy will be the greatest athlete ever," Hina promises with vigor. Becoming aware of the silence that befell the room, she speaks up.

"Yuta would've wanted to do the same. I'll remember not to be too critical; Yuta had much more patience than me," Hina jokes, easing the tension as intended. While his fate still pains her, saying his name isn't tear-inducing as it used to be.

"So, what's- Huh?" Hiro cuts himself short as two dull knocks from behind the group reaches his ears.

Upon looking back, everyone's shocked to see the Ultimate Yakuza standing in the doorway with his hands in his pinstripe trouser pockets. His raspy tone disrupts the tranquil ambiance of the room.

"My bad if I'm intruding, but I heard the news from Mikan 'bout you two having a kid. Appears it's true," Fuyuhiko briefs as he stares at the huddled group.

His gaze latched its phantom hand onto Yasuhiro's shoulder, compelling him to step aside, revealing Makoto holding his son. A smirk cracks at Fuyuhiko's refined features.

"Pretty big kid. How much does he weigh?" He inquires. Makoto smiles and answers, "Eight pounds."

Fuyuhiko nods once, his smirk dissipating as he diverts the topic. "I hope you don't mind, I brought some company."

Before anyone could react or potentially protest, he slips his left hand free from his pocket and snaps once, stepping aside. The Ultimate Swordswoman enters the room with a white-romper clad infant in her arms.

"Peko?" Makoto comprehends aloud. Yasuhiro mumbles "Whoa" beneath his breath, Komaru and Hina's faces breaking into grins. Kyoko softly smiles, leisurely waving a hand.

"It's good to see you all in a more mundane setting. Fuyuhiko insisted upon being present for this occasion," Peko states with consistent tenor.

Fuyuhiko blushes, preparing to deny her claims before Mahiru enters the room in a hurry.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, I was talking to Mikan," Mahiru admits with a tense smile. The curve's rigidity softens as she sees Makoto and Kyoko's child. "Aw, they're adorable!"

The room fills with smiles of varying degrees, Peko having the softest grin as she lightly bounces her own child, who's tiny whimpers interrupt the moment.

"Butoka's okay, right?" Fuyuhiko asks as he fails to repress his anxiety, moving to stand beside Peko. He extends his index to their son, a rigid smirk signifying his eased concern as Butoka grips his father's finger.

"Butoka's a really cool name," Makoto praises. Fuyuhiko and Peko nod, immersed in their son's condition. The whimpers cease, evoking genuine smiles from them.

"Everyone's smiling, I  _ have _ to get a picture!" Mahiru asserts, whipping around with her camera already raised.

Knowing Fuyuhiko and Peko would protest the idea if she asked, Mahiru snaps a surprise photo of the couple. After two beeps prompted by the camera's focus, the shutter makes a noise, indicating she got her shot.

"Damn it," Fuyuhiko grumbles as he blushes, realizing what happened, but refusing to look up. Mahiru giggles and rotates on her heel again.

"Naegi, this will be your first family photo! Well, with the little one at least. No holding back," She orders enthusiastically. Hina and Hiro catch the hint, falling to the left corner of the room as Komaru rushes to the spot beside Makoto.

Makoto hands Kyoko their son; While she eagerly receives him, she's perplexed as to why the Naegi patriarch would hand him over now. As Mahiru hits the final number to her countdown, Makoto pecks Kyoko's cheek.

The shutter cued before Kyoko could comprehend what happened. Another picture is taken moments later when Makoto's standing upright, an arm wrapped around Komaru's shoulders. Kyoko's smile wasn't as bright as Makoto's, who's grin was beaming after executing his sneak attack.

Mahiru's smile matches his as she looks through the photos, commenting on the elements she found most fascinating. After gushing about the pictures and somewhat forcing everyone into taking more, her final idea rolls around.

"I think it's only fitting for the two dads here to have a picture with their sons, together!" Mahiru excitedly suggests. Makoto and Fuyuhiko conclude this was more of a demand than a proposition.

Fuyuhiko takes Butoka from Peko's protective arms, approaching then stopping beside Makoto. Kyoko gingerly hands their child to Makoto, smiling as he admires their son all the while.

After Fuyuhiko and Makoto adjust their hold on their children, what was initially a forced smile became genuine as Butoka garbled nonsense. Fuyuhiko feels a surge of joy listening to the babbling, and his smile becomes a toothy grin when Makoto's son starts making noises.

"What's his name, anyway?" Fuyuhiko inquires with a soft chuckle. "Koji," Makoto informs, his smile expanding as he speaks. Two beeps from Mahiru's camera strike his ears.

The camera shutter snaps, yet his grin persists. "Koji Naegi."


	6. Month Nine: Togami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Sapphire blue meets desaturated violet as Byakuya's gaze meets Toko's. Her eyes are gray to the untrained eye, but the tinge of color became distinct to him. "
> 
> Togami isn't used to crying, regardless of why. Happy tears are okay, though, and so is being open. Being a father is plenty reason to cry.

As a child, Toko's only moments of tranquility stemmed from literature. Reading was the forefront of her passion for novels until her teacher commended her wordplay after reading an old love letter. Toko recalls fidgeting and shifting her legs in place as she twiddled her thumbs, pensively accepting the flattery. The embarrassment of her teacher reading something so ancient directed to the deceased love interest was killer.

Toko scurried down the hall that day with unfamiliar resolve. Her decision to skip lunch went unaddressed by the staff, who she assumed couldn't care less about her health. The adjectives malnourished and frail could accurately describe her appearance at the time.

On Toko's journey home, she used her lunch money to purchase a black spiral notebook. Upon entering her home and shutting the door with care, she was shocked to see her father passed out on the couch, piles of paperwork scattered across the coffee table.

Toko tip-toed to the surface and retrieved one of his black ballpoint pens, then hurried to her room and closed that door as gently as the prior. She's learned that silence and independence fare her well, as it significantly reduces the amount of maltreatment received.

_Shadows aren't discernable in the dark_ , An adolescent Toko rationalized. That code inspired one of her first scrawls in that notebook.

Most of her chicken scratch was vented emotions in a poetic format. Some sections were detailed perverse rambles that Toko wrote to quell her alter's desires. She's not sure when her venting became cohesive stories, but success followed quickly after.

_If I could churn out paragraphs with my mothers arguing ghosting through the walls, I should be able to write in silence._

Present Toko frowns as she realizes she'd wasted time reminiscing about her past. Time evaporated the second she flipped the cover of her journal to reveal an empty page, one she eagerly pressed the tip of her ballpoint pen to. She started writing around 10:30, and after filling ten pages front-to-back with words, she's drawn a blank.

_Why is it so hard for me to think?_ Toko contemplates, idly clicking the button to her pen as the ballpoint tip thrusts out before retracting again.

A sharp pain strikes her spine, dulling out as it coils around the ridges. Toko uses what little strength she has to resist arching her back at the pain, knowing it'll only stir the child she's carrying into a frenzy. She's felt them moving more recently, and the kicks are always stronger than anticipated.

_Right. That's why._

In the wake of her aches, Toko's brain produces a few sentences to jot down for her story. The nib glides between the lines, words spilling onto the page in a choppy fashion. She's in a moderate state of disarray, which only worsens as the pain frequency increases.

A particularly sharp, tingling sensation diced her focus up into hundreds of pieces. After slamming the pen down and flipping the notebook closed, Toko carefully turns in her chair and uses the table as support to stand.

_Byakuya was right. Writing in the kitchen wasn't a smart choice._

The soft golden glow from the ceiling lamp illuminates the dining area, with the remaining sections of this open area blanketed by darkness. Toko retrieves her phone from the table as its raise-to-wake function activates. Her brows furrow upon reading the time.

_11:00 PM, which means Byakuya is fast asleep. Looks like you're solving this problem on your own, Fukawa._

Toko turns the lamp off before descending the hall to their bedroom, her phone's flashlight revealing the path. Upon entering the room, she decreases the intensity of the light and angles it just below Byakuya's head.

Despite her distance from him and how the covers are bunched, the light reveals his face. Before Toko could admire her lover's defined features, her pains intensify, prompting her to shuffle to the bathroom.

Stripping proved to be a strenuous task, but as the warm water pelts her skin, the tension in her body dissipates. She reaches for her purple loofa that hangs from the showerhead, and as she stepped forward with one leg to maintain her balance, she feels a light pop.

Toko freezes, waiting for something to happen, yet nothing does. She retracts her leg to its previous position, and she swears the water flow picked up down her thighs.

_I'm delusional, I'm sure of it._

The rest of her shower continued with the occasional trickling feeling on her thighs. After a thorough wash, she exits the shower and completes her usual self-care routine. Mint lingers on her tastebuds, and her face feels pristine.

The idea of a mini-Toko floods her brain as she climbs into bed, propping a couple of pillows to support her form. Her position never changes the discomfort she experiences while lying down, but the cushions do. Now that she's settled into place, the intrusive fears regarding having a girl press her mind.

Toko's exhaustion kicks in, and soon enough, she falls asleep. The final concern she remembers is, _How would I treat her if she were like me?_

**Later...**

The depth of Toko's slumber is fading slowly, but an intense clenching pain forces her eyes open, despite her fatigue.

_What was that?_ Toko questions, her brows furrowing in frustration. She intended to sleep through the night, should the aches allow her.

Another contraction hits, prompting Toko to count amidst the pain. _A whole minute, running from my abdomen to my lower back._

She props herself up with her right elbow, using her left hand to shake Byakuya's shoulder. A soft grunt is the only response Toko receives. A frown contorts her features as agitation heats her core.

"Wake up, Byakuya," She whispers in a hushed coaxing tone, shaking his shoulder with more vigor. He jerks his shoulder away, his body's attempt at warding her off.

Toko's lips twist into a crooked smile, the tip of her tongue curling as Genocide Jack tested the waters. Their eyes gleam red as Jack reels an arm back, Toko halting their movement there. A contraction hits in the usual areas again, rocketing down her legs this time.

"Are you mad?!" Byakuya drowsily exclaims as a fist strikes his tricep. He springs into an upright position, squinting as his eyes sift through shadows for Toko's figure.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya's tenor softens, his shock and irritation fading despite still being tired. The delicate tone calms Toko down, in turn returning Jack to her resting state.

"I felt my water break, and I didn't know that's what it was, so I ignored it. Now I'm in an unbearable amount of pain," Toko's briefing was delivered in a frenzy. The words had no spacing between them, but Byakuya followed as though they did.

"How long ago was this?" He sternly quizzes, Toko gasping as another contraction hits her. She barely manages to choke out, "Eleven!"

Byakuya reaches for his phone, tapping the screen twice and reading the time. Albeit blurry, he discerned the numbers before the light disappeared.

"5:45 AM, meaning you've advanced to the active phase of labor. Your contractions are dilating your cervix, and considering your water broke roughly 5 and a half hours ago," Byakuya pauses.

A shrill sound claws up Toko's throat, just as Byakuya expected. _We need to leave before complications arise,_ He decides.

"If we leave now, we'll arrive at the hospital-" Byakuya's words hitch as he sees Toko's bare body. As he spoke, he'd turned on the lamp which required he turn a bit, so returning his gaze to her like this was shocking.

"Do I want to know?" Byakuya deadpans, Toko barking, "Would you w-waste your time with clothes if you had an engorged stomach?"

"Interesting choice of words," He digresses, then delivering an order, "Fit yourself in loose clothing, we leave in five."

* * *

Byakuya's gaze flickered to the car's touchscreen radio, noting the time each instance. Now that they're parked, he takes one final glance at the screen and reads 6 AM.

"Your shirt's on backward," Byakuya comments as he examines Toko, who's death glare pierced him with a million daggers.

Unphased by her distaste, Byakuya exits the vehicle and jogs to the passenger side, opening the door and helping her out. Toko's heart would leap out of her chest with each beat if she could properly enjoy the moment.

_I imagine this is what dying feels like._ Toko hollers a curse as the pain courses through her again. _Definitely how it feels._

As the couple's shoes clap onto the black mat before the entrance, the automatic doors slide open, granting them entry. A desk clerk looks up from their station, seconds later erecting themselves from his seat.

"Labor?" The staff member questions as he pushes over a wheelchair. Byakuya eases Toko into the transport as the personnel calls for more faculty.

* * *

In no time, the pair were situated in a spacious hospital room. Toko's lying flat on the bed with one arm draped over her eyes, the other resting at her side. Byakuya's sat in the shoddy chair beside her, holding her glasses with his right hand as his left palms at his trousers.

_The uncertainty is prodding at the gates to my conscious, but there's only one railroad. The train I've permitted to advance these tracks is created from steely determination. The dedication I have to be an outstanding father far exceeds my qualms._

Byakuya freezes as his gaze snaps away from the floor to the opening door. Toko begrudgingly moves her arm to stare at the entrance, her squinting prompting Byakuya to fit her frames onto her face. Her eyes widen upon seeing who her fair-skinned nurse is.

"Hey, Fufu. Long time no see," The pink-haired woman greets. Byakuya's squared shoulders relax as he stares at her, speaking up before Toko could.

"Hiroko Hagakure. Your efforts in rescuing the hiding captives in Towa City are commendable," Byakuya acknowledges. He stands as Hiroko approaches and stops at Toko's bedside, smiling sweetly at her fatigued figure.

Hiroko sees Byakuya jut his hand out in her peripheral vision, turning and cocking her head in surprise, rather than confusion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He concludes. Hiroko's head loses its tilt as she smirks, finally shaking his hand briefly before they retract their limbs to their side.

"You've got a real charmer here, Fufu. This must be that guy you were always fawning over," Hiroko teases with a chuckle. Toko looks at Byakuya with an affectionate fog glazing her eyes.

"I guarantee whatever farfetched picture she painted is inaccurate to my true nature," The progeny assures, fuddled by the concept of Toko making her adoration so known.

A yelp from the soon-to-be mother redirects the conversation, Hiyoko patting Toko's hand before walking to the end of the bed. Lifting the disposable hospital gown by the hem, Hiroko blows out a long whistle.

"Honey, that baby is eager to see you. You're fully dilated and effaced," She informs, releasing the fabric and heading to the door. With her hand on the knob, Hiyoko stops and assures, "Everything will be fine. I'm getting the doctors, cause I'm pretty sure that kid's comin' soon."

Hiroko vacates the room, and after a while, she returns with a minor fleet of doctors. "Call it a mother's intuition, but I'm sure that baby's gonna hit soon," She predicts.

Byakuya clicks his tongue, eyes shut as he adjusts his glasses. His lips part in preparation to debate her forecast, but a wail from Toko cuts him short. Within a second, his brow cocks before opening his eyes, then the other eyebrow raises.

Byakuya's mouth remains agape as focus alters between the staff and Toko. "Be useful and numb me, b-before this kid tears me apart!" She demands, and luckily enough, the anesthesiologist is already present.

Byakuya's gaze's direction would convince one he'd been observing Toko as they administered the epidural and helped her get comfortable. His focus wasn't on her, though, or existent at all.

His head spun until a whirlpool formed, his conscious circling the drain. Time became an irrelevant factor for a while, then the doctor's announcement slicing through his faltering psyche like butter.

"The head's out!" The doctor exclaims. The realization that fatherhood is racing toward Byakuya rams his gut, forcing his composure to solidify in preparation.

"One last push," Hiroko encourages, grabbing Toko's left hand and nodding toward Byakuya. He catches the hint and holds her right hand, gently squeezing as he strokes a vein with his thumb.

The final push felt like a blinding light with how quickly it passed, and how much emotion it released into the atmosphere. The bliss, anxiety, zeal, and love felt positively overwhelming.

The most obnoxious wailing Byakuya's ever heard assaults his eardrums. The cry is so shrill that he's already accepted the impending fatigue of sleepless nights. Despite this, Byakuya is the happiest man on Earth.

The progeny taps his foot at what feels like lightning speed, waiting for the doctor to speak. Instead, they motioned for him to come over, Byakuya complying with a cocked head.

"I-Is something wrong?" An overtaxed Toko asks. Byakuya knew she intended to sound more interrogative, but the fear in her tone muddled it.

The snip of scissors moments later made her freeze, her core decreasing to a frigid temperature. She watches on as the doctors carry her child to a small area, taking measurements, assessing their weight, and cleaning them up.

Frostbite would've set in had the suspense lasted much longer, but thankfully, the doctors handed Byakuya their child. Toko observes his jumping shoulders, listening to the soft sniffles he tries in vain to muffle.

Before Toko could even consider speaking, Byakuya rotates on his heel and takes two strides toward her. A gaussian blur masks all that isn't her lover and child.

"It's a b-boy!" Toko exclaims in awe, joy, and a million other positive emotions.

Byakuya could've shot her a snarky, cheeky remark about her obvious observation. Could've furrowed his brows and shook his head. There's a lot he could've and would've done if these were different circumstances.

_I don't need to be snide, nor do I want to. It appears my son has already influenced me with his delicate features, and his kind aura._

"Yes, as indicated by his anatomy. We agreed upon you naming the child if it were male, and it appears luck has favored you," Byakuya states. "Do you-"

"Toshiro," Toko declares, Byakuya staring blankly at her as he absorbs his reality and her decision.

_She didn't stutter, you heard the name. Although her stammers are commonplace, making them a lousy indicator of certainty...This counts._

"Toshiro Togami," He reiterates, moments later shooting her a single nod. "I anticipated something more generic, I'll admit. You have yet to disappoint."

Toko's toothy grin shone brightly, extending her arms toward Byakuya, who caught her drift. He freezes just before Toshiro is relinquished into his mother's arms.

"Have you held a newborn before?" He quizzes, Toko's tinted cheeks answering for her. "It's critical you support his head, neck, and bottom. Avoid the soft spots, too."

Toko's head bobs enthusiastically, although Byakuya knows her nodding was a front for confidence. He slowly lowers Toshiro, watching Toko struggle a bit with arm placement before settling with a good position.

"He looks like me," Toko mutters. Toshiro's thin layer of hair is the same dark purple, and his porcelain skin matches hers.

"Byakuya, h-his eyes," Toko mumbles, prompting Byakuya to softly smile as he admires the glow in his lover's eyes. He averts his gaze to Toshiro's light gray irises.

"I imagine the shade difference is a product of my genetic interference," The progeny deduces. "I love them," Toko admits through happy tears.

"I hate to disrupt such a beautiful moment, but this cutie needs another Apgar test," Hiroko informs, smiling and nodding as Toko reluctantly passes Toshiro.

Byakuya and Toko remained silent as they watched the staff handle their son. After about 15 minutes, Toko's brows twitch a few times, then they furrow.

"U-Um, I think I'm," Toko starts, her volume just loud enough to catch a couple of the doctors' attention. Toko's anxiety skyrockets as a contraction hit her, eliciting a yelp.

_Okay, I'm feeling the pain again. This is fantastic._

"Seems number two is on their way," Hiroko comments as she approaches Toko alongside the doctor who'd delivered Toshiro. Toko and Byakuya's heads snap to stare at each other, a fearful yet ecstatic smile on the writing prodigy's face.

Byakuya's furrowed brows and thinned lips depict only a third of his anxiety. During his many late-night research runs, his laptop screen illuminating his face with a soft glow, he'd read about the dangers of twins. Most notably, the chances of needing a C-Section for the second child.

_Toko's distaste towards scars won't allow for an exception here._

Byakuya's thoughts run rampant in his brain, only interrupted by the timed strained grunts and pained yelps from Toko. Hiroko examines his tense stature, and with a couple of snaps and waves of her hand, Byakuya's out of his stupor.

"Hold her hand," She directs plainly, holding Toko's left hand as she did earlier. Byakuya's eyes flicker between Hiroko and Toko's trembling form.

_Who'd imagine Yasuhiro came from such an observant and intelligent woman?_ The progeny questions as he retrieves Toko's right hand, leaning down and placing a few gentle pecks on her palm.

Sapphire blue meets desaturated violet as Byakuya's gaze meets Toko's. Her eyes are gray to the untrained eye, but the tinge of color became distinct to him.

The sweat sheen dispersed about Toko's forehead, her strands of dark purple hair clinging to her skin, all of it screams "beautiful" to Byakuya. Rather than confining this opinion to the depths of his mind, he voices it.

"You're beautiful every day, but at this moment, you've reached new heights. I know you're in pain, but you're enduring it for us, for our family."

Byakuya's gaze shifts to the right as the doctor encourages, "Just one more push!"

Toko, who's energy is depleted beyond belief, shakes as she waits for the next contraction. _What if I can't do it? I'm gonna pass out before I can even deliver this one._

Byakuya's focus returns to her and notices the fog covering her eyes, her brows furrowed as she fights the fatigue. Determined to give her the final push she needs, he articulates one of his deepest admissions.

"You leave me speechless."

As if on cue, a contraction hit, and Toko used the last of her energy to push. The already familiar sound of infant wailing filled the room, and Byakuya's torso lurches forward as he chokes on happy tears. Before he could be summoned, he sped over to the doctor and released a loud bark of laughter.

_It's a girl! I have a daughter_ **_and_ ** _a son!_

Byakuya's euphoric laughter is coupled with tears of equal bliss. He hardly stables his jerky hands enough to cut the umbilical cord, but he succeeds without error.

Watching the doctors clean her up and complete their procedures gave Byakuya a chance to calm down. The waterworks ceased, and his trembling reduced, although he fears they'll resume upon holding his daughter. To his surprise, holding her calmed him down exponentially.

Toko, drinking the water Hiroko supplied her with, eyes the first of many father-daughter moments. Byakuya's heart melts as he scans over her features for the fifth time.

Her hair is denser than Toshiro's, and her skin resembles Byakuya's pale complexion. She has his dirty blonde hair, which made him happy. What bumped the joy up to glee are her gunmetal blue eyes.

_As my genes impacted our son's appearance, Toko's traits meddled with mine._

"So, you're the other winning sperm, hm?" Byakuya mumbles as he and his daughter have a staring match. Eventually, his lips tug into a smirk.

"Takayo Togami," The progeny declares, glancing at Toko from the corner of his eye. What he considers to be the goofiest smile is plastered upon her face, and the heavy breathing makes her look twice as ridiculous.

A soft chuckle rumbles in his throat, returning his gaze to Takayo, who hadn't stopped staring. "Takayo, you're a special gift, as is your brother. I will care for you both as I have your mother. As a Togami, you have a reputation to uphold...but I'll permit you the occasional tantrum."

Takayo coincidentally whines after Byakuya finishes his statement, eliciting a soft chuckle from him and a giggle from Toko. He eases into the bedside chair he'd forgotten existed, the wood yelping under his weight.

To ensure Toko wouldn't hear his statement, Byakuya whispers, "Dad loves you already. You, Toshiro, and mommy...you three have my heart."

Toko suppresses her grin to a small crescent, a tear threatening the gates and prompting her to shut her eyes. As exhaustion crashes in waves, coaxing her to sleep, Byakuya's sincere account plays like a broken record. Too tired to articulate her thoughts, her response is confined to her head.

_You have our hearts too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo much research was conducted for this fic. I anticipate needing to do more. xD


End file.
